Desde el corazón
by Rei and Zero
Summary: Incluso, podría describirse como todo un reino, o eras lo suficiente para encajar con los populares y célebres, o permanecías alejado con los perdedores. Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA**

**El contenido de este fanfic puede incluir: lenguaje vulgar, contenido sexual, violencia y/o puede resultar ofensivo para terceros. Por ende, se requiere un público calificado como M+16.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Estaba ahí Midorikawa; como incrédulo después del rotundo veredicto del pelirrojo. Pero incrédulo, ¿por qué? Si el otro no bromeaba y definitivamente, no jugaba. Era de esperarse que, tras las palabras que daban como terminado aquel altercado, se le hiciera difícil la tarea de asimilar cada uno de los vocablos ajenos. Intentó acercarse al último, nula su oportunidad fue. En el rostro gélido detonaba, sobretodo aprensión. Por último, ya no quedaba más que decir, y lo había comprendido en los fragmentos de segundos, en los cuales hubo cruzado miradas con el indignado Hiroto. Y finalmente, abandonó la habitación […] De acuerdo, diría que es el fin de todo; más no quisiera adelantarme a los hechos, cuando en realidad, definitivos son. Bien que relataré detalladamente, por consecuente si me lo consienten, tan formidables e inusuales acontecimientos.

_**Desde el corazón.**_

Como el inicio de toda historia, existe un espacio, un lugar, un tiempo. Y este caso, no es la excepción.

La universidad, la mejor que puedan encontrar: tan prestigiosa como ninguna otra. ¿Han oído hablar de Yale? Seguro que sí, bueno esta era aún mejor, diseñada únicamente para niños ricos. Si, suena algo discriminatorio, pero así eran las cosas. Las fiestas que los estudiantes efectuaban eran inigualables. Incluso, podría describirse como todo un reino, o eras lo suficiente para encajar con los populares y célebres, o permanecías aislado con los perdedores, aunque eso sería como entregarse al verdugo mismo. Y todo eso, era gracias a los beneficios que brindaba el residencial estudiantil.

Ese año, y para esa fecha, ya había dado inicio a las lecciones de verano. Era la tarde, quizá; más calurosa desde la primera o segunda semana. Y en aquella abadía, que ya he mencionado con anterioridad, arribaba un taxi que, predeciblemente transportaba un individuo.

El muchacho llevaba: una musculosa Element y blanquecina; que resaltaba su fornida figura. Lo acompañaba también un pantalón negro y semi-estrecho. Además de sus gafas oscuras y uno de esos gorros de punta que le dejaban la frente descubierta y algunas mechas a punto de tocar sus hombros.

A sus pies estaba, al menos el equipaje necesario para 9 meses completos. Aunque con las horas del viaje tan fastidiosas, Ryuuji tenía un aspecto muy irritable, eso y su narcisista actitud, no era una buena combinación.

Además de que su mejor amigo estuviera ahí, justo recostado en la entrada, admirándolo, mofándose de él. Quizá su apariencia inconforme era tema de burla para Akio.

Por lo pronto, el último abandonó su sedentaria postura para acercarse a su compañero.

—Bienvenido a la nueva administración —dijo con autosuficiencia, ¿y por qué, no? Si en aquel "imperio" sobresalía a manera de mandamás, algo que en Ryuuji no tenía efecto alguno; puesto que ambos jóvenes poseían un mismo carácter.

—Jódete —pudo replicar de inmediato, adjuntando sus maletas blandas. El receptor aún continuaba riendo despacio, tomó algo del cuantioso equipaje en ayuda de su camarada y pese a la inmensurable luz de día, entrecerró la mirada.

—Vamos a dentro, Tinky Winky —comenzó a andar, después de todo tenía mucho bagaje por cargar.

Chicas, fiestas, sexo. Era asunto de conversación entre ellos, cosas triviales que en realidad solo eran importantes para jóvenes de 19 años.

Ya con las maletas asentadas en su nueva habitación, Ryuuji se deshizo de sus gafas, ahora no los necesitaría. Sentía gran curiosidad por saber, que tipo de piltrafa de gente encontraría.

Quizá piltrafa no era la palabra correcta; sin embargo para él todos lo eran, con excepciones breves, por supuesto. Akio sonreía de medio lado en la puerta, (de hecho, no había dejado su ademán ni un momento) dio una media vuelta con salida a la recámara —. Ven, daremos un paseito —carcajeó petulante y comenzando con su protocolario andar que claro, su compañero no tardó en seguir—, lo bueno de este sitio es que, puedes encontrar de las tetas grandes —señalando algunas jóvenes que, indubitablemente habían compartido sus atributos con él. Saben lo que eso quiere decir, ¿cierto?

En fin, aquel par continuaba deambulando por toda la galería, Fudou con su retorcida chispa, casi envilecida—. Aunque estas zorritas, son las favoritas de papi —continuó apuntando con la mirada a muchas más mozas, las cuales al ver a éste acompañado del nuevo, empezaron a sonreír y llamar la atención del último, hasta por de más con actos obscenos que encajaban a la perfección con el perfil de chica fácil. Y es que la generalidad de ellas lo era, cosa que al peliverde le agradaba en cierta manera; pues su torcida sonrisa así lo demandaba.

—Esas chicas están más folladas que la madre de los 101 dálmatas —agregó Ryuuji riendo lentamente, igual a su compañero, entretanto subían por la gradería. El cabecilla dejó de reír, por poco disponiéndose a contribuir a la burla ajena; pero el fuerte barullo que se oía después de la escalinata los hizo acelerar el paso.

Cuando ascendieron completamente al siguiente estrato, (que al igual que los otros comprendían una sucesión de habitaciones en recta perpendicular.). Fudou arrugó el entrecejo, aborrecía por completo aquella sorpresa casual. El otro a cambio, persistía impasible, observando el que sería oficialmente, su primer disturbio. El primero de muchos, claro que deberán esperar unos episodios más adelante.

Por ahora sabrán el motivo de aquel intenso tumulto.

Acorralado a la pared, encontrábase un airado albino. Se notaba que había recibido, al menos dos golpes al rostro.

Y debo decir que, para estar apabullado contra la tapia el muchacho tenía agallas; puesto que también era sujetado desde el cuello de su remera por el pelirrojo más furibundo que puedan imaginar. Y con algunas personas merodeando, Nagumo no podía sentirse más irascible, aunque para Akio era tema de disgusto, por que él deseaba predominar ante cualquiera.

Por lo pronto, Suzuno solo estrujaba entre sus manos el brazo de su provocador, de manera que intentaba emanciparse.

—¡Jodido marica! —vociferó Haruya muy cerca de la víctima, colérico, y más que todo, parecía un mensaje para todos los demás. Sin embargo instantáneamente, el entrecano esputó al rostro ajeno una especie de saliva rojiza y pese a su osadía, Haruya retrocedió en un respingo, limpiándose frenéticamente su furiosa faz. Al ver las puntas de sus dedos manchadas de sangre, el pelirrojo exasperó aún más, si era eso posible—. ¡Ésta perrita me tocó! —y acto seguido, sostuvo a Suzuno con una fuerza mayor. Pero el último no se veía nada intimidado, por el contrario, su semblante llevaba un coraje que irritaba tremendamente al diablo rojo. ¡Ahora si que le daría la golpiza de su vida! Y todos sabían que nadie, absolutamente NADIE debía entremeterse.

—Basta —intervino de pronto el cabecilla con un golpe de voz. Y de inmediato arrebató la atención de muchos, pero sobretodo la del pelirrojo, que en ese preciso momento, estaba a punto de darle una zurra a su víctima. Inclusive el resto de su tropel, comprendido por Miura Hiromu y Saginuma Osamu prestaron su curiosidad a Akio y en especial a Ryuuji, quien actualmente tenía una mueca; como resistiendo las ansias de sonreír insolentemente, mientras pensaba en palabras como: "bufonada" o "insignificante".

No obstante Nagumo, no tenía intenciones de redimir a Suzuno y pese a ello, entrelazaba miradas con el adalid de la banda, encarando su decreto. Continuó con su inmovilidad y tardíamente, transigió al precepto del otro. Aventó a su víctima al suelo sin apartar la vista de Akio. (Queriendo desafiar la tolerancia ajena.).

Y entretanto altercado, el albino retomaba su habitual y sosegada imagen. Después de palmear su ropa, comenzó a jalar mechones de su propio cabello argentino.

Mas la atención de los concurrentes estaba sobre Fudou, quien recuperando el andar, prosiguió a abrirse campo entre los espectadores y junto a él Midorikawa, atrayendo la curiosidad del gentío. El cabecilla deambuló a un lado de Haruya, tan cerca que sus hombros chocaron uno contra otro, en contestación al intencional desafío del taheño. Esa era la prueba de que no debía tentar su suerte. A veces, es mejor no provocar aguas calmas.

Sin embargo, pese a la compañía del mejor de sus camaradas, Akio cargaba un buen humor que no sería arruinado por la altanería de un simplón.

Cuando Ryuuji se paseó frente al actual desapacible, quien conservaba su entrecejo algo arrugado, (y que tras percatarse de la presencia del nuevo, había entrado en una incertidumbre.) se frotó la mejilla, a modo de notificarle: que aún conservaba rastros de espumarajo carmín. Aunque bajo su serio rostro, guardaba el asco que le causaba aquella saliva escarlata en la faz ajena. Entonces continuaron con su lento paso, y con ello, se integraban el resto del tropel. Incluso Haruya, que tiempo atrás había limpiado su pómulo—. Oigan todos, él es Ryuuji —dijo al fin el adalid, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo nuevamente.

La reacción que causó en los otros fue, (mayormente) apatía. Por ejemplo: Osamu simplemente lo veía como un compañero más de aquel jolgorio grupal. Y en Hiromu la sorpresa del nuevo, era por poco similar.

Pero había quienes el antagonismo les había cegado los ojos en primer momento. Nagumo experimentaba cierta antipatía, y recelo hacia Midorikawa.

Así que deambulando a espaldas del último, actuó:

—Mucho gusto —con voz hostil, que bien combinaba con su ojeada. Sin embargo, el pelicetrino (como respuesta) sesgó los ojos atrás, acompañado de un diminuto frunce.

—Lo mismo digo, hermano.

Eran los primeros momentos en ese lugar y su jactancia había aumentado considerablemente. Pese a que en el transcurso de aquel "paseito", las chicas sentían evidente admiración por el nuevo.

Aquello era por poco, una especie de animales, o más bien, hembras con brama empeñadas en atraer la curiosidad de Ryuuji. Y por supuesto, comenzaban a surgir las ansias de acostarse con el último.

La pandilla se había asentado en todo el graderío, obstruyendo el paso inoportunamente, aunque eso poco les importaba, por ende, le parlamentaban sobre algunas de las jóvenes. En especial con las que habían conseguido "coronar". Si bien, podía compararse tal a un banquete de mujeres, solo para ellos.

—Apuesto a que no habías visto tantas perras, desde 101 dálmatas —se mofó Fudou relativamente con el peliverde.

—Esta santurrona: Haruna, solo calienta y te la deja paradita —se unió al bullicio Saginuma. El único pelinegro de ellos, con un singular grabado en la nuca que, asimilaba a la figura "Ankha"—. Con lo que duele —prosiguió agitando su puño y con eso, una ligera sonrisa brotó en algunos.

—Aquella tiene mucha experiencia —Hiromu señalaba a una chica en particular: Kinki— . Me la volvería a tirar —sonrió y finalizó mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¡Creí que era lesbiana ! —carcajeó sin tapujo el pelirrojo, arrancando miradas, (pero en especial el cuidado de la joven.).

Cuando estaban a punto de emigrar a otro lugar, una chica consiguió que los ojos del nuevo se posaran en ella. Kii Fumiko es la moza de la que hablo. Sonreía con una picardía única, mientras que su vista bajaba por todo el físico de Midorikawa, hasta la entrepierna. Entonces llevó el polo que tenía en su mano a la boca, frente a su principal espectador, el peliverde que no hizo más que sonreír por dicho acto, mismo que sus camaradas habían contemplado como en primera fila.

—Quieren el helado de Ryuuji —se atrevió a emitir Miura, con una risa por poco incontenible; que atrajo el cuidado del aludido.

Así continuaron andando por todas la galerías. Como en la principal, donde comprendía un tipo de gradería ancha, que conectaba con cada uno de los otros enormes estratos y pasillos, (todos repletos de alcobas enumeradas.).

Si bien aquel recorrido tornaba fastidioso y más que todo, aburrido para Midorikawa. Cosa que no pasaba desapercibido por Akio. NADA se salvaba de él.

—¿Por qué no te das una vuelta por mi cuarto, y fumas algo de yerba? —sugirió el sereno cabecilla posando su palma sobre el hombro moreno—. 4-0-1. Ve

insistió, aunque poco; puesto que Ryuuji no era de rogar. Además necesitaba sosegarse más, ¿y que mejor que la marihuana, no?

Una vez en el estrato medio, se adentró en la habitación ajena. Se preguntarán, ¿por qué entró así como así? En realidad no contaba con que el compañero de Fudou estuviera ahí. Ese fue un error.

—Akio dijo que podía entrar —habló casi en la puerta.

—Como sea, no me importa —prorrumpió su espectador pelirrojo, que además estaba echado en la litera con un PSP en manos.

Usaba unos bermudas oscuros al igual que su camiseta. El resplandor de tal aparato acentuaba el verde de sus ojos. En cambio, la abstracción que tenía en el juego, distinguía las horas (que quizá) llevaba frente al dispositivo.

No obstante, el irritante sonido que provocaba el porta DVD, chocando uno contra otro, había desconcentrado su partida. Tras pausar su juego, apartó algunos milímetros su PSP, permitiendo que sus ojos cayeran, (como vez primera) en Ryuuji o al menos en su reverso. Éste último, debatiéndose en cual cinta llevar (pornografía.).

Hiroto continuaba con la mirada permanente en él, molesto por su impertinente interrupción.

Arrugó levemente el entrecejo, y tras algunos segundos, retornó la vista en su vieja ocupación. Tiempo después escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. El mensaje claro, de su tan ambiciada placidez en la soledad de la habitación.

En realidad su concentración había sido estropeada completamente. Sí señoras y señores, ése muchacho aborrecía el tipo de estorbo que resultaba ser el pelicetrino. Y pese a su despectiva actitud, no tenía chicas rendidas a sus pies. Ni siquiera colegas.

Había decidido salir de su alcoba al campus, concentrándose en su libro. Ese llevaba la solapa del famoso tomo: Kamasutra, que él mismo había canjeado, (aumentando la picardía y curiosidad de muchos). Aunque el contenido no era más que sabotaje puro, un simple volumen de "Liderazgo empresarial" que su padre le había obsequiado y que, abarcaba más de 200 aburridas páginas.

A diferencia de que la mayoría lleva un tipo de serie al leer, él se paseaba en cualquier sección sin ningún orden.

Sucedió entonces que, habiendo dado inicio a su leída y sin ninguna remota intención, escuchó ciertos rumores bastantes impúdicos, que provenían de las nuevas mozas que deambulaban cerca.

—**Creo que es casi descendiente de Kurt Cobain, ¿ya lo has visto?**

—**No pero seré la primera en acostarse con él.**

Rieron bastantes alborotadoras, como si estuvieran frente a un Rock Star que les producía un inusual erotismo. Hiroto conservaba un ligero frunce. Cambió la hoja, reanudando con su lectura; aunque tanto escándalo llegaba a ser molesto e incómodo. A la larga prosiguieron, pero ahora, dejando a un lado la jugarreta.

—**Estuve enviándole indirectas. Pienso en él y me pone "mojada".**

—**¿Cómo crees qué la tenga? —dijo la otra, Ulvida.**

—**No lo se, pero yo le haría sexo oral. **

Y así volvieron a reír. Entre tanto, el improvisado oyente arrugaba aún más el entrecejo, pese a la incertidumbre que ya había concebido en él, algo casi tóxico. No se trataba de quien era ése que tanto se gozaban en hablar, sino que la inmoralidad ajena, intervenía con su habitual protocolo. Mordió la yema de su dedo índice, y continuó a cambiar una hoja, tras otra y así, hasta cerrar completamente el libro.

—**Kii, eres una perra. **

Carcajeó la peliazulete a espaldas de Hiroto, quien se había puesto en pie y además comenzaba con su recorrido de regreso a su habitación compartida.

Con el paso de la noche, seguro no tendría nada más que hacer que holgazanear en su alcoba.

Sin embargo, lo que arrasaría con sus "increíbles" planes, era un gran tumulto de gente regada en todo el corredor, con camino a la recámara que dividía con Akio.

Un fastidio vivir con el último, por ende, debía sufrir las desventajas: No poder ingresar a tu propia habitación.

Y así se encontraba en medio del mundo salvaje, pues todos eran un tipo de criaturas primitivas molestas y ruidosas, como si les fuera diversión estar encerrados en un fastidioso residencial, o los fastidiosos eran ellos. Sus intentos de ingresar, nulos eran, pese al alborozo y la anarquía.

—Niñita, ¿de dónde te sacó Akio? —llamó su atención el nuevo. Cuya identidad para él, sólo era el tipo que había importunado su partida esa misma tarde, y que ahora hallábase a un lado de la puerta con un gesto, sobre todo burlesco—. Amigo, eres un perdedor —dijo acentuando más su última palabra, y deshaciendo su ademán; ganando como consecuente, la mirada despectiva de Hiroto. Y es que aquella voz no era ni aguda, ni grave, pero bien que zumbaba en sus oídos, asimilando a una migraña muy molesta.

—No soy tu amigo, marica —protestó disminuyendo el ceño y acto seguido, se adentró en el cuarto desabridamente.

A la larga, pensaba que el pelicetrino tenía la cabeza metida en el trasero y por lo tanto, le causaba un disgusto enorme.

Durante toda la noche, prosiguió el famoso cabecilla vendiendo cualquier tipo de utilería erótica. Desde "juguetitos" como él mismo los llamaba, (y que además, la gran mayoría era dedicados al sadomasoquismo.) hasta condones, dildos… Todo eso, era el motivo de tanta jarana. Y ante todo destacaba la envilecida voz de Fudou, entre torcidas palabras hacia las chicas. […]

—**¿Cómo se ven en 5 años? **

Habló el instructor en medio de todo un salón. Sus acentos resonaron alto y claramente, iniciando lo que sería una nueva clase de Sociología. Ya había transcurrido 7 días completos y con esa clase, se integraban al comienzo de la semana.

Como era de esperarse, el perceptor calló por momentos, observando la sala entera, recostado en el escritorio a espaldas suyas—. **Veamos, UD. Fuusuke, ¿cómo se ve en 5 años? **_**—**_reiteró precisamente al entrecano, quien en ese momento encontrábase tirando de un mechón argentino. Una obsesiva manía, muy particular en él. Tenía la curiosidad de todos encima, esperando por su respuesta que tarda llegó.

—Seré el dueño absoluto de las empresas del norte —dijo con su afónica voz. (Que naturalmente era y no por consecuente de una enfermedad.). Cesó con su rareza, aprovechando las miradas ajenas—. Y le patearé el trasero a alguien en específico —con lo final se refería a su PERFECTO ENEMIGO: Haruya. Que también estaba presente y bien pudo comprender, (sin demora) el mensaje de Suzuno.

A diferencia del pelirrojo, (quien en primer momento le hirvió la sangre en ira) los demás habían reído, incluso el propio mentor.

—**Bien —**retomó el instructor tras carraspear, examinando nuevamente la sala, a modo de escoger a su nuevo receptor—. **Kiyama, la misma pregunta —**sin embargo el aludido yacía tendido en la mesa. Alzó la frente paulatinamente, y se acomodó en el asiento con la paciencia más grande del mundo. Por su expresión, parecía meditar en lo que diría.

—¿Qué cree? Mi padre, es el dueño de las empresas del norte —alardeó entre sarcasmo y evidente molestia.

Esta vez, no hubo ni una risita. El silencio era mucho más grande que el aposento.

Aquella respuesta era obvia para él. Hiroto sabía que en 5 años, o incluso en menos tiempo, reemplazaría el lugar de su padre. Pese a su adopción y la desemejanza en la denominación de su ascendiente, desconocían que él, era el hijo de Seijiro Kira. Por ende, pensaba que esa era una interpelación inoportuna e incómoda—. Creo que ya lo dejé claro, ¿no? —finalizó con una mirada altiva hacia el maestro. Segundos después sonrió, mostrando su soberbia por demás.

Y es que en todo ese lapso en el que hubo hablado, Ryuuji lo atencionaba desde asientos más lejanos, junto al diablejo rojizo.

En una de las esquinas, Suzuno lo veía de soslayo; por que en realidad, parte de su réplica era una mofa hacia él. Inclusive el profesor, dejó al lado las preguntas. No quería que otro tuviera la osadía de fanfarronear, pues era evidente la rivalidad entre ellos.

No es necesario mentar que fue una clase completamente incómoda, como dicen: "Lo que empieza mal, termina mal."

Con la conclusión de la lección, ninguno quería permanecer en ese salón, ya era de esperarse.

—Necesito algo para calmarme, ¿sabes? Ese paquete de putas culichiches es molesto —decía Haruya con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos. El semblante que cargaba, ni siquiera coordinaba con su manifestación, a lo contrario de su ruidosa voz.

Por lo tanto, era difícil acertar si en verdad el buen humor le sonreía esa vez—. Ya te digo, la última vez, mi vecino me agredió verbalmente y yo, me cagué en la puerta de su casa —enarqueó una ceja al tanto que hacia tronar su cuello. Claro, para él era uno de sus grandes momentos relatando sus increíbles hazañas. Con decir que Ryuuji rió tardamente.

—Estás demente, hermano —agregó el último, más por humor que por asco.

Y es que esos dos tenían la suerte de dividir alcoba. Por consiguiente, había aumentado la interacción y la simpatía entre ellos—_**. **__**¿En dónde está el pelón culero?**_

_**Está escrito...**_

* * *

**RECORDATORIO:**

**Los sucesos adjuntos a este fanfic, es solo ficción, una simulación de la realidad. Fue creado solo para recrear y sin ninguna intención de lucro. NO es la intención del autor alterar los personajes presentados aquí. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA**

**El contenido de este fanfic puede incluir: lenguaje vulgar, contenido sexual, violencia y/o puede resultar ofensivo para terceros. Por ende, se requiere un público calificado como M+16.**

* * *

_**Desde el corazón.**_

**Capítulo 2.**

—¿Se te apetece un cunnilingus? —sonrió obscenamente. El adalid llevaba un rato manoseando a su favorita: Mercury. Gracias a su corta falda, el trabajo de escabullir su mano entre las piernas ajenas era sencillo para él; aunque la mujer poseía un repulsivo viraje.

—Prefiero ver a Midorikawa comiéndome el perrito —rechazó su compañera, repeliendo su mano con repugnancia pintada en el rostro. Con todo eso y su molesta voz nasal, hízolo enfadar.

Sentía un desbordante rencor, que crecía y se extendía en todo su pecho. Por ende, rehusabase a relumbrar la transitoria envidia hacia su mejor colega. En vez, condujo su palma a la mejilla femenina.

—Déjame decirte algo —comenzó frotándola en el moflete de la chica—. Deberías conocer tus límites —con su peyorativo tono, no le había dado otra opción a su favorita que apartar la faz con indignación; por que ciertamente, ni siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada. Concluyó levantándose de su viejo lugar.

Lo que menos quería, era que lo vieran al lado de una simplona, misma que lo había impugnado y por lo tanto, no merecía la más mínima consideración de su parte. Aunque la universidad era magnánima y sobraban los fisgones.

Como toda pandilla su lugar de encuentro era crucial, donde podía exhibirse cual mercadería de primera. La cafetería.

Ya todos tenían su lugar a excepción de Haruya y Hiromu, quien tiempo atrás, hubo detenido la fila entera eligiendo su comida, que resultaba ser equivalente a la de todos.

—¿Por qué carajo, sirven esta mierda? —decía el mismo contemplando su bandeja, y sin ninguna intención de probar sus alimentos.

No obstante, habían callado violentamente al notar, el casi "majestuoso" andar de una joven que se paseaba frente a ellos. En realidad solo se trataba de Natsumi R. La chica aparecida que debutó como popular, aunque era una desconocida para el tropel. Sin embargo en ese momento, logró capturar la curiosidad, —con escasa diferencia— de todo el grupo.

—¿La vieron? —se escandalizó Nagumo; tras haberla perseguido con la mirada.

—Nada mal —concluyó recorriendo la mandíbula con su lengua. Y es que en verdad, la moza habíale fascinado al singular pelinegro, en especial su voluptuosa figura que, comenzaba a desear sexualmente.

No obstante parecía que solo algunos le daban mucho interés. Como era el serio caso de Osamu, Miura y quizá Haruya, por que en realidad, en todo ese tiempo había echo falta la voz del cabecilla extrañamente. Ya era tiempo para que emitiera algún sonido.

Lo contrario al de cabellos verdes. Él persistía completamente sosegado, pues no era motivo suficiente para despertar su atención, eso y que creía que las chicas comprendían un grado inferior al suyo.

Por consiguiente, lo único que agregó, - posteriormente de los vocablos de Osamu - fue:

—No se, no la vi —con su tono tajante y desagradable, capturó de inmediato el reojo de Fudou, el actual absorto.

La trascendencia de las palabras de quien anteriormente, habíalo rechazado era leve, pero lo capaz para darle una conceptualización diferente.

Se volvió totalmente a Ryuuji, con un titileo mínimo en el entrecejo, a pesar de que uno u otro había percibido su permanente mirada hacia Midorikawa. Entonces, en un acto inoportuno, aprisionó el mentón del susodicho, provocando el ladeo del rostro ajeno.

—¿Qué le ven al afeminado éste? —dicho esto, reunió el interés del tropel. En especial por la intensidad de su vocablos y sus inconvenientes acciones.

Aunque Hiromu, más bien examinaba las facciones de quien le había incitado rencor al adalid. Sus aretes expansores sobresalían aun más con su inclinada posición.

Y es que la pandilla entera examinaba a Midorikawa, desde el pelinegro, (que estaba a su lado) hasta Haruya con los ojos fruncidos.

Pero el de cabellos cetrinos, repelió instintivamente la mano de su colega.

No por repugnancia o algún sentido así, sino por que intentaba acortar el contacto, si de su faz se trataba.

Miró con recelo al cabecilla alejarse y, restallar la lengua mientras lo hacía.

Desconocía los motivos de su rareza, pero temía mayormente que las chicas confundieran su preferencia sexual. Eso si que le perjudicaría.

Volvieron a su actividad, y claro, el de expansiones no probó su comida.

Momento oportuno fue, cuando se levantaron de su mesa, aquel tris en el que Ryuuji percibió que una moza se acercaba a él. Era difícil no hacerlo, si Kii llevaba un paso mayestático y sensual como el de un flamenco.

—Aquí viene otra vez —dijo entre dientes y sonriendo por la porfía de la joven.

Se aproximó uno o dos pasos a la anteriormente citada. Sabía que sus planes era el "seducirlo", pero que va, eso solo aumentaba su narcisismo; como a un niño regordete que le obsequian caramelos a diario.

—¿Juegas, Ryuuji? —sonrió sensitivamente y echándose el cabello atrás. Bien que a una medida de distancia, se encontraba la bandada de adulones como espectadores. La persistencia de la mujer era por poco infinita. Y aquel cuadro ya era pan de todos los días.

—Yo nunca juego —habló el aludido, mientras que rascaba la punta de su nariz, en exceso respingada, pero elegante a la vez. Conservaba un gesto jovial, algo prometedor para ella y que la impulsaba a más. Quedó fija en la mirada del adonis y así, detenidamente, bajó la cremallera de su sudadera.

—Puedes probarme, soy deliciosa —se detuvo a medias dejando al descubierto la figura redondeada de su seno. Dicho acto, produjo las risas de los espectadores, especialmente con picardía.

Hasta ese momento, ninguna había llegado a tal grado de someterse a Ryuuji, mismo que ahora atencionaba el buen busto ajeno. En realidad, no se trataba de algo nuevo.

—Lo considerare —agregó tras apretar la lengua contra el moflete, las palabras suficientes para detonar a la joven con una falsa ilusión.

Si, por que su manifestación, tan solo era el intento para que detuviera su atosigamiento.

Por último, Fumiko se aproximó a él, tanto así que invadía su espacio personal. Chocó sus dientes, unos contra otros, de manera que simulaba una mordida. En sentido figurativo, cierto está. Y es que parecía un perro hambriento rodeando su banquete, con esperanzas de probarlo de una vez por todas.

Una vez con la chica fuera de cuadro, el cabecilla comenzó a carcajear.

—Y así es como las echas —dijo observándola. Acercóse al de cabello cetrino, quien mantenía una sonrisa producida por su breve emoción.

—Amo mi vida —masculló el último, pensando en la totalidad de muchachas que, hasta esa etapa, mostraban interés por él.

Con eso, la desintegración del grupo se dio, pese a las continuas asignaturas del día.

Hacia un tiempo que deambulaba en el pasillo con tremebunda paranoia o más bien, le producía una exasperación desmesurada.

En ocasiones, volteaba atrás intercalando una serie de pasos. Creía que sufría de hostigamiento o persecución, claro que era molesto. Maldijo un par de veces y se detuvo en medio de todo el corredor.

—Viejo, deja de seguirme —protestó Midorikawa en una entonación peyorativa. En esta ocasión, su oyente era quien hubo alardeado en sociología, Hiroto, bien acompañado de una repugnante mirada.

—¡Santo Cielo imbécil! Vamos a la misma clase —objetó con ironía y continuando ininterrumpidamente con su paso.

Mas el bochorno que le causó a Ryuuji, hízolo enmudecer enfadado, sin ninguna congruencia de emitir un sonido. A pesar de que en otras ocasiones era él quien estaba ensañado contra el pelirrojo; aun cuando sus motivos eran indecibles.

Congregábanse muchos en todo un salón detenidos por la formación de precalculo que debían inculcar. Era un auditorio inmenso, pese a la profusión de asientos enfilados y que juntos formaban una hilada.

Desde su lugar, Hiroto observaba fijo el dintel de la puerta, con el tic-tac en mente del gran reloj análogo adherido a la pared frontal. Sentía ser escrutado con la mirada, perforado intensamente.

Por eso ocurrió que rotó la cabeza atrás, lo suficiente para advertir la imagen acechadora de Midorikawa, quien además de todo, perseveraba completamente serio.

El intercambio de miradas consistió en indignante displicencia, acortada por el retorno de la vieja ocupación del pelirrojo.

Repasaba bien que el de cabellos cetrinos era como mierda en su calzado, fétida y que era necesario quitársela de encima. Además el acotejo con Kurt Cobain, era completamente irrelevante y molesto. Aunque irónicamente le servía como mofa hacia el otro. Así que, ¿por qué tanto se jactanciaba? Si en resumen, solo era un salame lameculos.

Al cumplirse la disertación completa, salió del auditorio con su lento y descuidado andar, donde escabullía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Más al pasearse por el corredor, volvía el mismo presentimiento que experimentó en el salón: la indignación, la displicencia; pero sobre todo el escrutamiento, pese al seguimiento que le daba Ryuuji con su frecuente cantaleta y casi gastada: "mariconcito de mierda" o "cabeza de verga" y otros insultos triviales.

A la larga, Hiroto accedió al Men's room, tras ignorar la burla del otro, que bien lo había fastidiado.

Fue ahí cuando escuchó el sonido proveniente de uno de los sanitarios.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —habló el enigmático del baño, golpeando la puerta presurosamente. Una voz un tanto infantil, pero con esa chispa agradable. Había sido encerrado, era claro, y fue lo primero e instintivamente que Hiroto dedujo.

Se aproximó para abrir el pórtico, esperando descubrir la identidad del tercero, quien no tardó en surgir de los adentros de su reclusión. Se trataba de un joven castaño, se notaba que conservaba una minoría de edad a la suya. Endou soportaba el escarnio, en ocasiones cruel, —como era el actual caso— de ciertos integrantes de la bandada: Saginuma, Miura y en especial Nagumo. Los mismos que lo habían acorralado dentro del sanitario—. Gracias ––sonrió al momento que se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente. Lo que le hacia creer que era un chico tonto y pusilánime, pero no obstante, le dejaba un sentimiento de pena.

No repuso nada, pese a la nueva aparición de Ryuuji ahí dentro, parecía que nunca terminaría con su hostigamiento. Aun así, fueron instantes para que el último fijara una mirada despectiva en el castaño.

—Veo a dos jodidos putitos —se mofó intercalando ojeadas hacia Hiroto y Endou, el cual no tardó en salir, siendo perseguido por los ojos de quien hacia la burla. Entre tanto el pelirrojo se conducía a uno de los baños, pasando por alto las palabras ajenas.

Sin embargo una sola idea lo hizo retractarse, podía correr la misma suerte del castaño, conociendo la antipatía que sentía Ryuuji hacia él, era eso muy posible—. ¿Por qué no te buscas algunos amigos? —continuó sin callar, (una vez solos) el supuesto "descendiente" de Cobain.

Y es que momentos antes, se había sentado en el extenso lavabo.

—Si vuelves a hablarme, te patearé el culo —protestó aproximándose al lavatorio, donde el otro se encontraba riendo por su último comentario, como si de una broma se trataba.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó el de cabellos verdes, a modo de provocarlo.

Por eso, quizá aconteció que, justo cuando Hiroto se disponía a abrir el grifo, se detuvo.

Tras intercambiar miradas con el otro, comenzó a andar con una molesta sonrisa, producto de sus desdeñosos pensamientos.

Hizo una breve pausa frente a Ryuuji, quien al instante descendió del lavabo, mostrando esa sonrisa satírica y altiva. Con eso había acortado la distancia considerablemente; a pesar de que su vista decaía en el taheño a unos centímetros más abajo. Ciertamente quería relumbrar su presunta "preponderancia" y Hiroto lo sabía, por ende no había dejado de sonreír, cosa que resultaba mortificante, (en cierto modo) para el de cabellos cetrinos.

—Luces estúpidamente igual a Akio, ¿por qué no haces algo contigo mismo? —habló al fin, presentando un gesto condescendiente. De no ser por que deseaba ver la reacción de Midorikawa, hubiera salido de ahí. Pero contemplar la deformación del ademán ajeno, resultaba cómico para él. De manera que el rostro del receptor, se había convertido en uno petrificado y por poco titubeante.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en exhibir su indignación.

Que Ryuuji se quedara con la rabia, él volvería al residencial, acompañado de una gran satisfacción. Sus palabras habían sido como un golpe en los testículos del cetrino y ese era el chiste. Si, era un buen día, a pesar de ser lunes.

Desde el estrato medio del residencial, podía visualizar el aposento principal, a pesar de no detenerse.

Y es que aquella abadía poseía un diseño circular hacia arriba. En la primera estancia, justo en el medio, se hallaba una sola escalinata anchísima.

El borde de la siguiente división superior, era rodeado por un tipo de barandilla. Al igual que el tercero y último piso.

En un emplazamiento, como el que he descrito, la vista hacia todo el entorno era magnífica. Por lo tanto, cuando se hizo presente la imagen del entrecano abajo, Hiroto disminuyó su andar, incluso concentrando su mirada completa en él. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el de cabellos blancos alzara la frente. Y al no dudarlo, éste último se detuvo.

Veíanse flemáticamente. Desde arriba, la figura alta de Suzuno se encontraba inmóvil, de modo que coordinaba con su gélido semblante; que al transcurso de los segundos se volvía más ridícula para el pelirrojo. En realidad ni siquiera le agradaba, por ende, debía terminar con ese intercambio de ojeadas tan permanente. Y así lo hizo, después de todo tenía un protocolo que seguir.

Tras dejar su mochila en la alcoba, salió de aquel sitio y es que necesitaba algo para aniquilar el hambre. Taco Bell. Y bueno, lo que lo que sucede ahí no es nada interesante.

Las clases habían terminado, otro día en el que no hacía nada, otro día perfecto, aun cuando era lunes, Hiroto odiaba los lunes. Por consiguiente, lo consecutivo que haría al cruzar las puertas de la abadía, sería holgazanear un poco, —más de la cuenta— o reanudar su juego con la consola portátil.

Sin embargo, al acceder al sitio encontró una especie de reunión de aquel tropel encabezado por Akio, como era costumbre, obstaculizando el paso.

Evidentemente ya estaban montando un tipo de espectáculo improvisado, y en ésta ocasión, Miura asumía el papel de exponente desde la segunda estancia, mientras que el resto del grupo aguardaba abajo por que se lanzara con su tabla por todo el amplío graderío.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Tienes vaginita, o qué?! —habló el cabecilla sonriendo a sus anchas, y es que se podía notar la indecisión y el nerviosismo del exponente con cada uno de sus vacilantes intentos.

—¡¿Por qué no subes aquí y lo haces tú, maldito?! —reprochó el castaño mientras observaba el conjunto de escalones con desconfianza.

Sabía que si algo salía mal, aquello asemejaría a una caída libre. El público reunido le veía desde todos los lugares, por lo tanto, no solo tendría un fuerte golpe, sino que también sufriría de un bochorno terrible. Y evidentemente, sus colegas no le servían de mucha ayuda.

—¡Por el amor de dios! Hazlo de una buena vez, marica —se hizo a un lado Fudou, dando paso a la hazaña del otro, quien a costas de esas palabras estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Prefería sufrir de un hematoma, que quedar como un maricón miedoso frente a muchos.

Así que tomó un largo impulso y se lanzó a su suerte, con su tabla y con su orgullo. En realidad, prácticamente los primeros segundos logró deslizarse por la escalinata y los últimos, terminó rodando por cada uno de los escalones, como era fácil de deducir.

Y es que la pérdida del equilibrio lo hizo separarse de la tabla, de modo que impactó violentamente contra el balaustre, milésimas antes de descender completamente.

Una terrible caída, sin duda, lo que bastó para que una porción de la concurrencia continuaran con sus rituales, y otros se quedaran observando y riendo a causa del sufrimiento de Hiromu, quien aun se lamentaba en el suelo.

—Sufre —se burló el diablejo rojizo, aproximándose al último. Lo que restaba de la pandilla reían con algo de compasión hacia el exponente.

—Haruya —llamó el adalid, recibiendo la atención del susodicho instantáneamente—. Golpéale las bolas —al escuchar esa petición, el pelirrojo sonrió y lo que hizo a continuación, fue darle un puntapié directamente a los genitales del castaño, quien al recibir tal golpe, comenzó a carcajear y rodar en todo el piso a manera de evadir el dolor.

A excepción de Nagumo y Akio, habían quienes solo observaban, como Osamu y el de cabellos cetrinos.

Éste último apenas conservaba una media sonrisa, y es que parecía más atento examinando al cabecilla, como consecuente de su nuevo complejo y con relación a las palabras de Hiroto.

Mientras tanto, el optimismo de los demás parecía inmenso, pese al malestar ajeno —. Haruya —volvió a llamar. Esta vez, acompañado de un ademán, de manera que el aludido comprendía que debía propinarle otro golpe al castaño, el cual al notar las claras intenciones del otro se levantó del suelo, (más que todo) atolondrado y molesto.

—Si vuelves a tocarme, te voy a golpear hijo de perra —dijo él medio desorientado y en busca de su tabla—. Todos ustedes son unos malditos, váyanse al cuerno ––y eso fue lo último que alegó antes de marcharse totalmente adolorido y encolerizado. Fue una sorpresa, sin duda por la simple razón de que Hiromu no es una persona que actúa de esa manera, lo que produjo que el grupo dejara su farra.

—Se enojó —decía Nagumo con una desfigurada sonrisa, tras haberse reunido con el tropel.

En realidad a Akio poco le importaba si el otro había enfurecido o no. Para él, Hiromu solo significaba el "bufón" de su "corte". El que le daba vida a esa bandada de adulones.

—¿Qué carajo estás viendo? —de repente habló Ryuuji, exaltado y caminando en dirección a Hiroto, quien hubo presenciado todo aquello reclinado en una de las paredes laterales.

Y es que ver a un grupo de tarados haciendo el imbécil, le resultaba algo entretenido.

—Jódete Tutti Frutti —contestó el causante de tanta alarma, sin darle mucha atención. Mientras que su compañero de habitación y adalid se aproximaba con su séquito, o lo que restaba de el.

—Eres muy gracioso —llegó a emitir Fudou una vez cerca. Y no mentía, se le hacia cómico que un simplón como el pelirrojo alardeara tanto—. Nada mal para ser tú —acompañado de una ojeada despectiva. Y si, el de cabellos carmesí era rodeado por los otros, que claro, lo veían de la misma forma.

—Nada mal —masculló el oyente, por poco ofendido por su último comentario. En pocas palabras, aquello era el sinónimo de "perdedor", como tanto afanaba en repetirle el de cabellos cetrinos. Sin embargo, interesantemente aquel último mentado no había opinado cosa alguna, de hecho aún continuaba intercalando miradas entre el taheño y Akio, molesto por el protagonismo que el macho alfa le había arrebatado, o por que de un momento a otro, Hiroto lo había echo a un lado, alguien tan insignificante como él, que había cometido un grave error al compararlo con su mejor colega.

—Hay una vacante en la pandilla, esperándote —terminó sonriendo, pensando principalmente, en lo menester que era conseguir un nuevo bufón, pese que Hiromu ya perdía gracia con el tiempo. Opinaba que su receptor, con su humor cínico era el ideal. Sin embargo, dicha respuesta había brotado en Ryuuji un extraño frunce. Sorprendido y sofocado por la confesión de su mejor colega, éste, se preparaba para reprochar lo que fuera con tal de exhibir su desagrado hacia el pelirrojo.

—Tú también eres muy gracioso —agregó Hiroto emanando sarcasmo—. Nada mal para ser Akio —culminó deslizando la mirada desde Midorikawa, (consiente de la reacción de éste) hasta el aludido, a manera de burla por su pretensión.

Por supuesto era evidente que ellos eran como agua y aceite o peor aún. No obstante, a pesar de la antipatía que sentía por aquel adalid, irónicamente tenía un pequeño deseo de agradarle.

Aunque había resuelto que integrarse a ese grupito, era una idea grotesca en todo el plano. Y es que tras haberse marchado había dejado en claro su rotundo desinterés. Él no era un pendejo deficiente que seguía como perro a otro cretino. […]

Al efectuarse la semana entera y aun cuando era de medio día, Ryuuji se gozaba de todas sus victorias: tres partidas de tenis, de las cuales, absolutamente todas había ganado invictamente.

Las muchachas, —como siempre— lo admiraban y deseaban intimar aun más con él, aunque tras haberse integrado al lugar ninguna lo había conseguido.

En una cancha rectangular como esa, justo tras la red de seguridad, hacía ya un tiempo en que Hiroto lo observaba. Ciertamente, verle jugar había encendido su competitividad significativamente.

Pensaba que el triunfo del de cabellos verdes, se debía a la incompetencia ajena. Según su perspectiva, ni siquiera estaban al corriente del juego o más bien, sus ansias de enfrentarlo eran muchas.

Incluso ya empezaba a imaginar de que manera sería su victoria, en un encuentro en el que por supuesto, triunfaría solo el mejor de ellos.

Impulsado por aquel sentimiento, el pelirrojo se atrevió a acercarse a ese nido de víboras, que al verlo en la cancha, comenzaron a devorarlo con sus rumores.

—Un set, hagámoslo. Aquí y ahora —y fue así como lo alarmó. Deteniéndose en medio del campo y a sus espaldas. Dicho eso, Ryuuji giró en su incredulidad y también emoción.

Si era una oportunidad para hacer sufrir al otro de un violento escarnio la tomaría, pese a que no le molestaba demostrarle, quien era quien.

—Lo estoy deseando —había aceptado inmediatamente, sonriendo y resaltando sus facciones que con su cabello totalmente recogido, (en un flojo e improvisado moño) sobresalían aún más.

Y ahora que Hiroto recibía su raqueta, las ansias y la adrenalina crecía como una nube en el aire.

Midorikawa con su vanidad y soberbia, quería —con su indiscutible victoria— humillar al contrario. Y es que ya podía palpar y alcanzar su éxito con las manos.

La perspectiva del pelirrojo no era tan diferente. Estaba ensañado en ganar sobre lo que fuera, tal como su padre le había inculcado: "Perder no es una opción", por que en aquella partida, como él lo había intuido, sólo triunfaría el mejor de todos.

_**¡Que comience el juego!**_

_**Está escrito...**_

* * *

**RECORDATORIO**

**Los sucesos adjuntos a este fanfic es solo ficción, una simulación de la realidad. Fue creado solo para recrear y sin ninguna intención de lucro. NO es el propósito del autor alterar los personajes presentados aquí. **


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA**

**El contenido de este fanfic puede incluir: lenguaje vulgar, contenido sexual, violencia y/o puede resultar ofensivo para terceros. Por ende, se requiere un público calificado como M+16.**

* * *

_**Desde el corazón.**_

**Capítulo 3.**

La derrota más indigna de todas. Ese trago amargo que sólo le quedaba por transigir.

Bañado por cristalinas gotas de sudor, drenadas por la pura adrenalina. Y todo, ¿para qué? Para caer como un perdedor, una vergüenza con la que debía cargar; pese al ingrato y desfavorable marcador.

Muy en cambio a la victoria. Era esta su dulce y satisfactorio néctar.

Agradable y bien merecido triunfo, tras una reñida partida que no tuvo ninguna tregua y de la cual había resultado vencedor.

—Está bien, lo admito, eres bueno. Pero yo soy mejor —se apresuró a fanfarronear una vez que el otro digiriera su fracaso.

—Imbécil —y arrojando la raqueta con fuerza, el de cabellos cetrinos se dijo a si mismo tal agravio. Había sido humillado por Hiroto, no sólo con su derrota. Sino también por sus palabras y las propias que, al fin y al cabo terminó atragantándose junto con su vanidad. Sin embargo, fue esa misma rabia que lo hizo torcer los labios en una diminuta sonrisa.

Y es que el pelirrojo lo ofendía con ahínco, aun cuando solo permanecía frente a él, sosteniendo su raqueta tras la nuca. Ciertamente su triunfo había sido como un martillazo para el otro, claro, era un regocijo ser quién hiriera a tal pedante. Pese a ello, encontrábase totalmente exultante, hiriendo la pedantería ajena.

Y así animoso, salió del campo, rastreado por la mirada de Ryuuji.

Fue hasta ese momento que la perspectiva del muchacho se veía alterada. Él lo había vencido en su propio juego, —motivo por el cual estaba molesto— pero inexplicablemente, habíale surgido cierta admiración hacia Hiroto.

No obstante, ante todo, necesitaba una ducha; pese a su imagen tan desfavorable y poco tolerable que cargaba.

Terminó yéndose a su habitación. Que anteriormente había mentado, era dividida con Nagumo.

En un sábado como ese, no se podía esperar mucha actividad de los estudiantes, a no ser que tuvieran algún tipo de planes en específico. Y con eso me refiero a su anarquismo y su desmesurada orgía.

Sin embargo no era esta la ocasión. Era más que suficiente ver a parte de la pandilla asentados a las afueras de la abadía para saberlo.

Haruya, Osamu y el líder, compartían un porro —hecho manualmente— de manera respectiva, mientras observaban a los otros dos sobrantes: Midorikawa y Hiromu alejados por completo. Aunque era sólo el último quien practicaba con su tabla cualquier serie de saltos. En tanto, el primero solo le veía con gracia, resaltando entre risas —muy de vez en cuando— sus caídas.

En el ínterin, los separados encontrábanse bajo los efectos de un alucinógeno menor, como lo es la marihuana. Se podía oír a la lejanía su desmedida alegría.

—Entras, disparas y te sales. Eso es tener sexo —una representación tosca hacia Haruya con sus manos. Atribuyendo a su figuración. Por supuesto, era el código de cada hombre. Sus compañeros restallaron en risotadas.

—¡Exacto! —enunció el pelinegro, codeando al originario de semejante idea. Tenía la razón.

Poco más o menos, era el título que les daban a las muchachas y aquello en efecto les agradaba.

Por lo pronto reían aún más a causa de la nueva imagen que presenciaban.

Y es que tras una calamitosa caída, Hiromu habíase inclinado hacia delante. Pese a eso, el de cabello verde (quien permanecía a una corta distancia tras el otro) practicaba un movimiento pélvico y paulatino.

Evidentemente manifestaba una idea libidinosa, aunque Ryuuji no sentía ni un mísero deseo sexual hacia su compañero. Mas bien su actitud se apoyaba en el fin de causar alborozo en los espectadores, aun cuando sustentaba una imagen depravada de sí mismo. Mas Hiromu no era deficiente, con la jugarreta de los presentes había percibido los actos tan inoportunos que se efectuaban a sus espaldas.

Así que su primera reacción, fue volverse al de cabello cetrino y propinarle un golpe en el estómago que sin duda hízolo doblarse.

—Hombre, no te quieras pasar de verga —dijo él al ver a su oyente riendo y rodeando su vientre con los brazos. No estaba enfadado en lo absoluto, se sentía satisfecho al admirar tan blandengue a Ryuuji.

No era de esperarse que entre tanto júbilo, la presencia de un ave negra y grande, hiciera caer a los tres viciados en un conciso temor. Pero así fue, y como consecuente a los efectos del cannabis que habían fumado tiempo antes, comenzaron a cercarse al duplo. Con prisa, alarmados y carcajeando a causa del corto susto que hubieron sufrido. Saginuma, fue en quien causó más sobresalto, así que aun andando habló:

—¡Santa mierda!

—¡¿Qué coño fue eso?! —no paraba de interpelar el pelirrojo de modo ensordecedor. De esta manera, cualquier concurrente podía percibir su transitoria intranquilidad.

—Es la cosa más espantosa de mierda que he visto en mi vida —balbuceó por último el cabecilla entre risas nerviosas y con el habla lento y pausado. Y así se había tornado el de cada quien, pese al estado de intoxicación en el que se encontraban.

Un fin de semana tedioso y nada interesante fue ese.

Acaeció el lunes, el martes y de igual manera el miércoles. De la universidad al residencial, del residencial a la universidad. Hartos y cansados del mismo protocolo.

Desde ese día en el que lo venció no había recibido ninguna de sus cantilenas hostigadoras. Eso era un alivio. No era un área favorable o familiar para Hiroto. Mucho menos estaba ahí por cuestiones de estudio, sino que la biblioteca en ese momento parecía un agradable pasatiempo. Estaba reclinado contra un enorme estante, repleto de libros establecidos en orden alfabético y además de todo iluminaba —con un artefacto láser— a cualquiera que se atravesara por ahí. Esa era la vida perfecta, y al mismo tiempo, se encontraba solo como siempre. No obstante, aquello era propio en él. En ocasiones, (usualmente), resultaba bueno.

Efectivamente hallaba divertido ser la distracción de muchas chicas. La mayoría: rubias con el cerebro tan diminuto como un cacahuate y que buscaban la procedencia de aquel fino y minúsculo punto rojo. En vano era, pues carecían de intelecto o destreza, a lo que a él le constaba.

—¿Te diviertes? —ya había olvidado lo enojoso que era su voz. Quizá por cantar victoria precipitadamente. Sin duda, le había aniquilado la diversión, por lo que su limitación única fue apagar su aparato—. Escucha, no me confundas con ése pedazo de mierda —habló el de cabello verde con relación a Fudou. Por supuesto por el antiguo acotejo realizado por Hiroto.

—¿Qué? Tus problemas, no son mi asunto —se apresuró con su mofa, aprovechando la inquietud de Ryuuji—. A lloriquear a otro lado —para ofenderle con más empeño, comenzó a carcajear sarcásticamente. Por supuesto hizo enfadar —aún más— a su oyente con un concepto célebre: **"La verdad duele".**

Empero, las miradas de la concurrencia se habían casi abalanzado en ellos dos, acompañándoles con un sonido silenciador. Hubo un instante en lo que aquello funcionó, muy pequeño realmente; por que respetar un precepto típico en toda biblioteca como: "No provocar alboroto" resultaba insignificante para cada cual.

—¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué pasó con lo de: "luces estúpidamente igual a Akio"? —en esta ocasión parodió.

—¡No me metas! ¡No me metas! —le replicó aun cuando Ryuuji hablaba y más exaltado que antes. Nuevamente brotó aquel sonido que los sometía a callar. Sin embargo, el "descendiente" de Cobain sujetó el brazo de su oyente, ya sin ningún decoro.

—¿Fudou igualarse a mí? ¿Cómo, de qué manera? —gritaba en voz baja, y mientras le acorralaba contra uno de los estantes, Hiroto sacudía su hombro implacablemente.

Aquella conversación, desde un rato, habíase transfigurado repulsiva. Tal vez por la falta de empatía del pelirrojo, quien no entendía cuán importante era toda esa situación para su acompañante. Además ya había dejado en claro que sus problemas no eran su asunto, por ende, era total y completamente indignante ser apabullado por el tipo que se la pasaba agraviándolo.

Esa escena tan ultrajante e inoportuna fue cortada por la intromisión de una bibliotecaria del lugar. Cuando no había emitido sonido alguno la mujer, Ryuuji manumitió a su compañero de controversias, intentando aminorar aquel vergonzoso abyecto.

—**Si quieren hablar pueden ir a fuera, ¿qué no saben leer? —dijo ella recalcando un anuncio que claramente indicaba: "silencio y brevedad".**

—Igual ya me iba —declaró el de cabellos carmín, intercambiando miradas con Midorikawa poco antes de salir. Fue la cordialidad de la mujer lo que causó mayor disgusto en los dos.

Aquel coloquio había culminado en su totalidad, aun cuando deambulaban en el mismo pasillo (guardando una gran distancia), no retomarían el tema.

Era el sonido que denotaba la compañía de Ryuuji a unos metros atrás suyo. Un sonido agudo y molesto que provocaba el de cabellos verdes al pasar el aire por su boca. Esa, la viva imagen que se divagaba por su mente. Fue cuestión de un par de zancadas, doblar en una esquina y subir al elevador, para deshacerse del cetrino.

Habiendo logrado tal objetivo, ya cuando las puertas de la máquina estaban a punto de cerrarse, ocurrió que, en último momento Ryuuji introdujo la punta de su calzado dentro de la cabina. Con ello, pudo acceder al ascensor sin ningún problema. También les dio conveniencia a muchos para ingresar. Las puertas se cerraron por completo y el mecanismo comenzó a descender hasta el vestíbulo principal.

Al caer la noche, se podía ver a casi todos los estudiantes y miembros de la universidad, congregados en un magnánimo salón.

Los músicos ambientaban el paraninfo con el tañido de los instrumentos que, sonaban alto y tenue. Era un espléndido cóctel ofrecido por el centro de educación, en vísperas de un proyecto banal e insignificante para esta historia. Los muchachos lucían trajes más rigurosos, adecuados para la ocasión. En el festín sobreabundaban canapés, bebidas y toda clase de mariscos. Y por supuesto, la aparición del grupo liderado por Akio era esencial. Principalmente si la parte femenina relucía fenomenal y claro, si usaban un buen escote. Ese era el único motivo por el cual, se presentaba el tropel.

—Huele a perra —habló el pelirrojo aspirando con fuerza un peculiar olor. A su lado se encontraba Osamu, buscando cualquier respuesta obvia para que el otro dejara aquella futilidad.

—Por supuesto, hay mujeres.

—No esas perras —se negó muy obstinado. Continuó reuniendo cada minúsculo aroma, cualquier esencia que lo llevara a ese hedor. Momentos después vino a él la contestación, que literalmente, estaba frente a sus narices: Hiromu—. Hermano, apestas

—No, eso les gusta a las chicas —sonrió orgulloso y seguro de que cualquier mujer que quisiera, caería en sus excepcionales encantos. Porque esa noche no sólo iluminaría el mal humor de la bandada, ya no sería: "El bufón de la corte" como Fudou lo llamaba, esa noche iría de cacería. Pero antes de continuar con algo más, tomó para sí, un platel colmado de bocas frías. Tenía un apetito que mataba y por eso, habíale arrebatado la bandeja a un afortunado botón—. Hannon le, Hannon le —reiteró continuas veces en un idioma desconocido. Uno que había aprendido en dos semanas desde un sitio Web de expertos en élfico.

Sus compañeros le observaban devorar aquellos aperitivos. La barriga del pelirrojo gruñía por poco inadvertidamente. Así que no era sencillo examinar a Miura con tanto banquete.

—¿Vas a comer todo eso? —la interpelación de Saginuma provocó que el castaño —pese a que aún tenía la boca saturada de comida— asintiera a prisa. Pese a la repudia contra la vulgaridad del bufón, no soportó ni un instante más a su lado. El pedestre, no era de ayuda a su imagen rígida y gélida, que había imitado del adalid. Osamu salió de escena, quizá en busca de su compañera para pasar la noche.

Tiempo después, se hizo presente Ryuuji junto al famoso Fudou, quien al presenciar a Miura con tantos bocadillos, rió suavemente. Ése Hiromu, siempre lo hacía reír de una u otra forma.

—¿Te comerás todo eso? —de los labios del cetrino surgió tal interrogante. Es que el castaño y su actitud —a diferencia de Osamu— le daban más compañerismo que el resto de los integrantes de la pandilla. Hiromu, imaginando que Ryuuji posiblemente respondería de forma similar al de cabello oscuro, simplemente tomó dos o tres de aquellos canapés para engullirlos de una vez. Y es que su buen humor se había ido por un retrete, consecuente al petulante actuar de Saginuma.

Por lo demás, el cóctel marchaba a la perfección. Tal cual diría Aristóteles:

"**Lo mejor es salir de la vida como de una fiesta. Ni sediento, ni bebido".**

Los camareros circulaban con plateles por todo el lugar; ofreciendo además de bocas, bebidas de grado medio. Y entre tanta sonoridad y armonía, sobresalía la belleza de una chica. Fumiko.

Como recordarán, ésta mujer intentaba seducir a Midorikawa a toda costa. El evento, era un indicio del destino, según ella. Por lo tanto, estaba preparada para la ocasión con su vestido largo, ceñido y de tonalidades índigo. Tenía una fisura elegante y delicada que, le descollaba la pierna y culminaba en su muslo. Hacia un tiempo que su amor platónico, junto a Fudou —dueño de una ancha sonrisa— la había divisado entre toda esa multitud.

—Aquí está lo bueno —masculló el cabecilla sin dejar su mueca, mientras que la muchacha se les acercaba. Midorikawa junto a él, también conservaba el mismo gesto, pero no tan voluminoso.

Estando cerca, la chica se posó frente a su amor —claramente— esperando algún tipo de cumplido. Uno que con tardía surgió, pero más como un compromiso.

—Te ves bien.

—Ryuuji, ¿no te dice nada este vestido? —le dijo ella. El adonis hizo un escrutinio rápido a toda su figura, de pie a cabeza y no emitió ni una palabra—. Habitación 3-2-6. Estaré esperándote —mientras pausaba cada uno de sus vocablos, también tocaba suavemente la camisa del muchacho.

Una vez que terminase con su anuncio se alejo de los dos y sacó del aludido una risita tenue, y luego distraído inquirió:

—¿Qué número dijo? —inmediatamente Miura tragó con fuerza todos los bocadillos de su boca e imitó con voz nasal y femenina:

—3-2-6.

Carcajearon por ello al menos un momento, antes que Haruya interviniese de repente.

—¡Me cansé, tengo que decirlo! ¡La verdad es que, cuando Hiromu se dio la vuelta, me comí su comida! —la voz del pelirrojo sonaba alta y bulliciosa como ninguna otra. En verdad ya sentía que aquello lo asfixiaba,que los demás lo habían notado.

De no ser por la imagen que pudo Midorikawa avizorar, hubiera permanecido junto a ellos durante otro rato.

Al alejarse, dejaba al castaño y al revoltoso taheño discutiendo un poco, y junto a ellos, también a un curioso Akio.

Es que al ver a Hiroto reclinado contra una columna, tuvo deseos de acercarse. Empero, mientras atravesaba el paraninfo hacia el pelirrojo, dos gemelos pendencieros se detuvieron justo frente a él.

Los Fubuki eran muchachos caprichosos y consentidos por sus padres. No eran admiradores suyos, solo les importaba la atención y la popularidad. Y claro, al socializar con Ryuuji obtendrían ambas. Por eso lo habían retenido.

—¡Que tal! Yo soy Atsuya y él es Shirou —dijo el menor del dúo, necio e imprudente tal cual era costumbre. Le dio un extenso apretón de manos y simultáneamente, le agitó el brazo.

—Mas bien, yo soy Shirou y él es Atsuya —dijo el mayor e hizo lo mismo que su gemelo. Así, el moreno parecía estar a punto de alzar vuelo. A todo eso, apenas conservaba una media sonrisa, esos dos no eran de su agrado, sólo le hacían perder el tiempo.

De un pronto a otro, el menor –-quien hace un rato atrás comenzaba a enfadarse por el remedo de su familiar— le propinó un empujón a su simulador. Según él, Shirou era el culpable de incomodar a Ryuuji y esa era la forma de deshacerse de él; sin embargo no contaba con que su hermano le devolviera el impulso con mayor intensidad.

—¡Quita tu fea cara, estúpido! —dándole otro empujón, le renegó el receptor de su última agresión.

—¡Somos gemelos, imbécil! —ya habían ignorado por completo la presencia de Midorikawa ahí.

No he agregado que éstos mellizos únicamente podían convivir ebrios, porque sobrios, se la pasaban en discusiones y peleas, que se tornaban físicas, como en esa ocasión.

Los dos se habían alejado del disque descendiente de Cobain, a costas de fuertes impulsos. Al menos consiguieron más atención y popularidad, pese a que conforme se movían, dejaban una línea de destrucción estrambóticamente masiva para su edad, por supuesto a los ojos de Ryuuji, quien una vez liberado de aquellos hermanos, continuó con su antiguo sendero.

De cerca, el smoking que llevaba Hiroto le hacía ver aun más desaliñado. El moño que le rodeaba su blanquecino cuello, parecía estrujarle el pescuezo, pues en ocasiones y de manera furtiva, intentaba aflojarlo. Lo tenía algo torcido y deforme, eso se podía apreciar a la lejanía. No le era cosa familiar verlo de traje riguroso, quizá por eso, lucía una rareza inusual.

Claro, el descrito no reaccionó de la mejor forma al tener al cetrino cerca. Era de esperarse que tras tantas alienadas disputas, le molestara tener cerca a quien —aún— era perseguido por las mujeres.

—Viejo, esta es mi columna. Muévete —anunció de modo taxativo. Si era posible no cruzar una palabra más con él, mejor aún. No obstante, estaba a la defensiva demasiado pronto, pues Ryuuji no lo había atacado con sus cantilenas. En esa ocasión, venía en son de paz.

—Veamos. Normalmente las columnas sirven para soportar la estructura de un edificio, ¿y tú quieres que me mueva? —con esa mofa (tan poco practicada a diferencia de muchas), hízolo sonreír caústicamente.

—Sí. ¿Por qué no te vas con tu bola de novias? —sugirió señalando a la pandilla, incluido en ella: Fudou. Tras observarlos, Ryuuji se echó a reír leve y de mal gusto. Ambos carcajeaban de igual modo.

Antes de todo, amigos míos, permítanme decir lo maravilloso que era la situación, en especial por la jubilosa sonoridad. Esa noche los ángeles parecían descender del cielo; aun cuando sólo se trataba de la sonata Nº11. Era por poco perfecta, cual Mozart o al menos podía asemejarle.

Muchachos ingratos eran, no sabían apreciar el toque del teclado, suave y mayestático, originario de un piano de cola —ubicado en medio del salón— junto a los músicos.

Mordazmente, era un evento culminado por la tensión entre Hiroto y Ryuuji. Próximo a ellos, encontrábase el entrecano, Suzuno. Descuidado de su imagen e impertérrito cual habitualmente lucía. Por supuesto en un lance de importancia como ese, debía ostentar un aspecto de acuerdo a su posición. Pero con la corbata floja, la camisa remangada y otros pequeños detalles salidos de órbita, lo único que reflejaba era sublevación para la sociedad.

Conforme a Netsuha, Hera y Segata: lucía como un muchachito estúpido. De hecho los tres jóvenes, se habían paseado por todo el paraninfo con críticas fuertes, jocosas y molestas hacia los demás.

Se trataba de personas dedicadas a murmurar, que aprovechaban el pie con el que tambaleaban para hacerlos caer. Eso era lo único que podían hacer con sus vidas inútiles. Pero esa noche, parte de su juicio también era dedicado a Hiroto, claro por su nivel tan alto en aquella comunidad. En efecto hablamos de dinero y en grandes cantidades, tanto como para derrocar a cualquiera de la cumbre financiera.

Su padre —Seijiro— era el dueño de varios centros nucleares alrededor de todo el país. Eso lo hacía (casi) dueño de medio Japón. Por ende, estos muchachos sufrían las consecuencias de su repulsiva aversión para con Hiroto y el hombre, quizá, más opulento del grupo.

Así cerca del pelirrojo, reían a causa de sus agraviantes ocurrencias. Hasta que el originario de aquellas mofas, Netsuha Natsuhiko y sus compañeros, se atrevieron a acercarse a Ryuuji y al de cabello escarlata. A quienes la charla se les había prolongado hablando de futilidades en tono pretencioso y con vano alarde de erudición.

No obstante, cuando aquellos impertinentes entremetidos arrimaron las narices, omitieron el habla sobre todo por la interrupción de uno del grupo.

—Hiroto Kiyama, ¿sabes qué me dijo tu papi? —comenzó Natsuhiko con jugarretas y provocaciones cínicas. Sin embargo al ver a su oyente tan sosegado, prosiguió empeñado en agraviarle el orgullo—. ¿No? Bueno, él dijo que tú eras un maricón y por eso te daba de mamar así… —en vez de proseguir con sus zalamerías, Hera y Segata empezaron a realizar ademanes impúdicos, por supuesto para dar un aspecto más representativo a la situación. Culminaron de esta manera: chocando los puños como niñas de secundaria, así de ridículos lucían.

Todo eso, le había sacado una leve sonrisa a Ryuuji. Y es que a pesar de tener una gran enemistad con el que ofendían —inconscientemente— deseaba y esperaba que se defendiera, como usualmente lo hacía.

Por otro lado, aquello le había indignado a Hiroto aún más que las cantaletas que frecuentemente hacia Midorikawa. Ése hombre del que hablaban habíale dado un hogar y a la vez borróle la pena y desdicha de ser rechazado por sus propios progenitores. Así que no pretendía dejar el asunto impune, por lo que replicar de igual modo no le fue complicado.

—¿Sabes cuánto me costó obtener el número de tu madre? ¿Sabes? —espetó y acto seguido, deslizó la punta de su lengua sobre el labio inferior—. Un dólar. Y te diré que gime como una puta, es una buena perra —al concluir, los cómplices de Netsuha liberaron una risa burlesca hacia su jefe y éste los miró con un gesto severo que los hizo cerrar la boca precipitadamente—. Saquen los pitos de sus culos y vayan a joder a otra esquina —el oyente no dijo nada y es que lo único que deseaba era darle una arremetida al pelirrojo, que pese al lugar tan desfavorable en el que se hallaban, debía esperar. Ryuuji comenzó a carcajear y avanzando hacia Natsuhiko pensó en hablarle, pero viendo la expresión del otro rió aun más.

Es casi indecible interpretar lo molesto que estaban Segata y los demás. Con ello, Hiroto había ganado tres nuevos rivales, más el intolerable moreno, la suma llegaba a cuatro. Si, el muchacho tenía tantos enemigos como un presidente.

El paraninfo era de tamaño exorbitante, las mesas redondas, las vajillas blancas sin un solo rasguño. Las servilletas de lino dobladas perfectamente, los miles de cubiertos ordenados acertadamente.

Los músicos y sus instrumentos ubicados justo en el punto núcleo del salón, dividiendo por consecuente, la sala en dos hemisferios. Las lámparas eran en forma de araña y pendían de lo alto. Todo aquello en conjunto, tenía un brillo refulgente y hermoso. Pero ni en un lugar así, los muchachos hacían el esfuerzo de convivir en hermandad, era imposible, aún cuando pertenecían a una misma "manada". Y la imagen más clara, era Haruya y el cabecilla.

—Las chicas aclaman tu nombre gracias a mí. No lo olvides —dijo Akio palmeando la mejilla de Nagumo, con una sonrisa altiva. En un intervalo habían empezado una disputa, claro no era la primera vez que armaban un altercado, sus enfrentamientos se habían dado incluso antes de la llegada de Ryuuji.

El pelirrojo miró a lo alto, a su líder y sin más que decir buscó la salida del lugar. En el camino se le atravesó una de sus mascotas favoritas, y de la rabia empujó fuertemente a ése infortunado: **__****Endou Mamoru.**

_**Está escrito...**_

**__****MÚSICA:**

**__****Andante Graziozo (sonata No. 11.). by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.**

* * *

**RECORDATORIO:**

**Los sucesos adjuntos a este fanfic, es solo ficción, una simulación de la realidad. Fue creado solo para recrear y sin ninguna intención de lucro. NO es la intención del autor alterar los personajes presentados aquí. **


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA**

**El contenido de este fanfic puede incluir: lenguaje vulgar, contenido sexual, violencia y/o puede resultar ofensivo para terceros. Por ende, se requiere un público calificado como M+16.**

* * *

_**Desde el corazón.**_

**Capítulo 4.**

No podía borrar esos recuerdos de su mente, era algún tipo de locura que había evolucionado. Ó quizá aquello era parte de algún hechizo, sí por que había descubierto ese sentimiento como por arte de magia; pese a que unas semanas atrás no había desarrollado ningún amor extraño hacia Hiroto, (ni nada por el estilo) y de la noche a la mañana, ahí estaba esa intrusa emoción.

En la oscuridad de su recamara, yacía tratando de conciliar el sueño como un niño en el seno de su madre. Pero tales remembranzas lo alejaban de la realidad, como si un proyector de imágenes le cubriera la vista. Sorprendentemente lo que más le había atraído del hijo de Seijiro, era esa manera tan unica de difamar a cualquiera, como si tuviera un manual escondido en un recóndito lugar, que solo él podía utilizar.

Ahí dentro, en su habitación, el vaivén de la cama de Haruya producía un irritante rechinar, monótono y ruidoso. Por momentos Ryuuji se imaginó copulando con el taheño holgazán, como Haruya lo hacia en ese instante y sonriendo grandemente, se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo.

Luego asomó las narices para observar un bulto de sábanas en constante movimiento. Bastó un poco más para que todo aquello acabara y Nagumo despidiera a Clara en la puerta, con un beso húmedo, en señal de que había sido una buena querida.

Con todo —además de recibir sexo oral— Ryuuji no se había acostado con ninguna de las chicas del internado, pues en sus adentros ansiaba una pasión que lo despertara de ese sueño tan profundo en el que se hallaba sumergido y lo colisionara contra una supernova de afecto y optimismo. [...]

Una jaula. Eso representaban las cuatro paredes del elevador. Tal sensación se derivaba a lo saturado que estaba la cabina en ese momento. Dentro, Ryuuji ocupaba un lugar tras toda esa multitud y a su lado encontrábase Hiroto.

No había emitido sonido alguno, nadie había expresado nada, salvo los gemelos Fubuki y sus necedades incesantes.

**—¿Recuerdas** **a Goenji? Ese tipo era cool —dijo el mayor de ellos.**

**—Si es ese anoide, no lo quiero en la fiesta.**

**—No es tu fiesta, es mía.**

**—... Entonces, haré una fiesta y no lo voy a invitar.**

A punto de iniciar una disputa estaban, pero fue ahí cuando el recorrido se les acabó a ellos y al resto de la concurrencia. No obstante, a pesar de que los gemelos habían abandonado el ascensor, aun su polémica se propagaba como eco en los corredores de la universidad.

Como imaginarán el elevador se deshabitó casi por completo, los únicos dentro eran Hiroto y el cetrino.

Tras el cierre de las puertas del mecanismo, el último nombrado, intentó arrimarse al pelirrojo con una maña bastante inusual y atrevida. Él desplegó los brazos con el propósito de acoger el cuerpo de su acompañante, quien alarmado le miró de soslayo y dio un respingo para librarse de inmediato de cualquier roce. Al momento, pensaba en que el pelicetrino tenía una anomalía con respecto a su predilección sexual, y es que aunque le repitiera constantemente lo maricón que era, sólo era un decir para agraviarlo.

—Aléjate de mi —le anunció de manera repelente y aun más, si esa nueva homosexualidad era un virus. Lo mejor era no contagiarse.

Por su parte, Midorikawa parecía evitarle la vista.

Luego las puertas volvieron a abrirse y el pelirrojo salió casi como alma espantada por el diablo. Sin embargo, Ryuuji fue tras él y por ello apresuró el andar; aunque el adepto —en pocos minutos— logró alcanzarlo. Se aferró a su brazo y comenzó a guiarlo hacia lo desconocido. Hiroto por supuesto se oponía igual a un caballo indomable, pero muy poco le funcionó bracear e impedir tal sumisión. Era su suerte la que le impuso culminar en el baño de las muchachas, poco más o menos encerrado con Midorikawa, pues éste había bloqueado el pórtico, (el único medio de salida) con su cuerpo.

Odiaba admitir la desventaja en la que se hallaba.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema? —vociferó, entonces, frustrado.

—Quiero cogerte —dijo Ryuuji con aire de convicción y su oyente torció el gesto a uno menos iracundo. Dubitativamente ladeó el rostro a esperas de que su sistema auditivo no le hubiese fallado.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —reiteró en tono escéptico. Entonces los labios del cetrino tiritaron a causa de los vocablos que iría a decir.

—Es para darnos placer a ti y a mi —no había terminado de hablar cuando el pelirrojo ya se reía despacio y burlesco. Observando a su acompañante, Ryuuji frunció el entrecejo, irritado por ese comportamiento tan grotesco.

—Viejo, eres tan gay —agregó el joven taheño parando de carcajear— . Escuché que Akio era ardiente, ¿no quieres tirártelo?

—Cálmate, sólo quiero follar sin compromiso. Sudar hasta quedar agotados, que nuestro pulso se acelere y la respiración se nos salga de control —dijo el apolíneo con una sonrisa a medio lado. (Para Hiroto era la primera propuesta impúdica que había recibido). Mientras se veían de manera permanente, al pelirrojo le brotó una ligera sonrisa que tras un corto intervalo desapareció.

—¿Y qué me llamen maricón a mi también? ¿Qué pasó con tus cojones? le dijo volviendo a su desdeñoso carácter, luego se condujo a la salida. —en la que como recordará, Ryuuji se hallaba recargado— No había mucha distancia entre ellos, pero cuando intentó abrir el pórtico, el pelicetrino dejó ir su cuerpo hacia atrás y de esa forma, cerró la puerta violentamente.

Antes de salir de ese lugar (donde no eran bienvenidos los especímenes masculinos) miró con indignación al hijo de Seijiro, quien al poner un pie fuera del baño de mujeres, fue sujetado por un chico fornido y rubio. Pero no era el único, a su lado estaba Ryuuji, que también era apresado por Zach.

—¡¿En dónde se escondió el cabrón de Akio?! —le habló con tono amenazante a Midorikawa. Sus brazos eran como una fortaleza indestructible y su cerebro tan diminuto como un grano de arroz, pues había pensado que el pálido era parte de la manada de Fudou— . Debe 400 grandes y sigue en aumento. Él debe pagar hoy, ese fue el trato —antes de alegar Ryuuji repelió la mano del rubio de encima suyo.

—Fue al cajero, no lo sé —aclaró.

—Bien, por que no querrás que los muchachos vengan y hagan las cosas a su manera —y mientras charlaba hundía su largo dedo en el pecho de Midorikawa, quien ceñudo le dijo esto:

—Cuida tus palabras, hermano —al tiempo Hiroto estrujaba el brazo del rubio, intentando librarse de sus manos.

—Será mejor que vayas a buscar mi dinero —replicó enfadado Zach por la postura tan recta y orgullosa del otro. El de cabello escarlata se detuvo en sus intentos de liberarse y por primera vez miró a Ryuuji y al de figura robusta.

—Dijo que está en el cajero, ¡pendejo! —se entremetió molesto. Con eso recibió la atención del pelicetrino y el otro, quien cual a un insecto lo observó. Luego retornó la mirada al mejor amigo de Akio.

—Cuida a tu perra —dijo señalando a Hiroto con su pulgar. Los había visto salir del baño de chicas y por ende, creía que esos dos tenían un rollo extraño, claro que ofendía la hombría del muchacho taheño.

—Nadie nos llama "perra" maricón noruego —escupió de inmediato el ultimo, pero a Zach le pareció intolerable. En contestación al hijo de Seijiro, impelió su puño en el epigastrio de Ryuuji. El golpe le robó el aire e hízolo inclinar.

Una vez el cetrino tan blandengue, el rubio se encaminó hacia Hiroto y de igual modo, hizo con él. El pálido nunca antes había experimentado una sensación así, nunca había recibido un golpe y todo había ocurrido tan veloz que a duras penas podía tomar aire.

Poco después de que Zach golpeara al taheño, Midorikawa —apenas recuperado de tal agresión— empuñó la mano y se la clavó en el rostro. Del impacto, el muchacho sintió su cabeza tan pesada como una roca gigante y la desorientación no duró en aparecer, por consiguiente, Ryuuji se aferró a su camiseta y continuó golpeándolo como si estuviese dando martillazos. Para él era una forma de desquite, así como la ley del talión: _**"ojo por ojo y diente por diente". **_Si, el mundo se quedaría más ciego.

Por su parte, Hiroto todavía estaba reclinado a la pared respirando hondo. En breve pudo divisar a otros dos chicos que se acercaban y poseían la misma apariencia de gorila de Zach. Después de todo —pensó el pelirrojo— el rubio no mentía, esos eran sus muchachos y por supuesto les repartirían una golpiza a cada cual.

Giró un poco el rostro hasta encontrar la mirada de Ryuuji, quien también se había percatado de la presencia de Izuno Yuu y Hanesaki Gouta. Comenzó a caminar precipitadamente y sólo se detuvo frente al lívido para que éste lo siguiera.

—Rápido, hay que movernos —dijo y le fue innecesario repetirlo, puesto que Hiroto cedió a la sugerencia de manera presurosa .

Les escoltaban los vocablos que Izuno y el otro voceaban por toda la galería, mientras que deambulaban con prisa. Midorikawa y el de cabello carmín ladearon el rostro sincrónicamente para observar a los otros muchachos yendo a sus espaldas.

Con tan alarmante cacería encima, tornaron los ojos adelante y como si lo hubiesen acordado comenzaron a correr igual a dos hamsters asustadizos. Los espectadores al ver semejante desfile, soltaron unas risas. Sin embargo para el pálido no era nada gracioso ser perseguido por tres gorilas y ser acompañado por un apolíneo bisexual, que además le llevaba ventaja al correr. Por eso ocurrió que él pudo accesar antes al elevador y dentro, presionó un pequeño botón en los controles para descender. Miró a Hiroto y tras él estaban Zach y sus secuaces, abandonar al muchacho era desconsiderado y más si él mismo lo había entremetido en tantos líos. —¡Maldición, de prisa! —le dijo inquieto pues las puertas no tardaban en cerrarse. El hijo de Seijiro al percatarse de que los muchachos lo seguían tan de cerca apuró el andar como quien dice: _**"Huir por vileza es vergüenza. Evitar el peligro es prudencia". **_Y como por milagro de los dioses pudo ingresar al elevador perfectamente.

Recién pasaron estos agites y el portador de ojos verdes aun lucía ajetreado.

El mecanismo descendía rutinariamente.

Toda estaba fuera de lugar y sin embargo esa era la primera situación adrenalínica en la que era partícipe, había sido genial. Mientras pensaba sus ojos se deslizaron por toda la cámara hasta encontrar la mirada de Ryuuji junto a él y como inconscientemente se rieron en silencio igual a dos devotos amigos. Era un buen momento entre ellos. Según el de cabellera verde habían entrado en confianza durante todo ese tiempo. —¿Estás seguro de qué no quieres follar? —sonrió. Fueron las palabras suficientes para que el minúsculo confort que el pelirrojo había adquirido dentro, se le resbalaran por las manos.

Desarraigado de aquella imprevista comodidad, Hiroto empezó a presionar el botón de parada. Si bajo sus dominios tenía el poder de difamar a quien fuera, Ryuuji podía convertir en excremento cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance, incluso un "agradable" momento. Sí, ese era su don. Hiroto no le rebatió nada, unicamente, cuando llegó el momento, salió del elevador.

Luego al regresar a su recámara, después de pasar toda la tarde metido en sus asuntos, lo primero que distinguió fue la voz del cabecilla poco antes de ingresar. Posteriormente, también encontró a Ryuuji sentado en la cama de Akio, mientras que éste parecía un perro escarbando entre sus prendas.

Los ojos oscuros —inmediatamente— se posaron en el intruso, aunque también copropietario de la habitación. Hiroto observó todo aquel panorama; a Midorikawa de manera copartícipe por ende a los hechos pasados que compartieron.

Habiendo caminado hasta su correspondiente espacio, el muchacho retornó la vista sobre el cetrino, y mientras tanto éste charlaba con Fudou.

—¿Qué carajos hacías en el baño de mujeres? —se burló un poco el adalid.

Lo cierto es que el lugar no era exactamente pequeño, no obstante y pese a que se trataba de una "celebridad" como Ryuuji, las murmuraciones viajaban con rapidez. Mas al provocador de tanto cotilleo no le agradaba eso ni remotamente y tenía una expresión que daba a conocer tal disgusto.

—Hermano, ese no era un buen momento —dijo en justificación y Hiroto despegó el rostro de su PSP ceñudo. Akio abandonó su ocupación y miró al pelicetrino con una sonrisa ancha.

—No jodas conmigo, zorrita mentirosa. Te estabas pajeando en mi nombre, ¿qué tal estuvo? —fue su mofa. Pero el apolíneo no tenía ánimos para sus comentarios inútiles.

—Pienso que deberías de parar de decir tanta mierda —le respondió de manera intransigente y al tiempo, su mirada se detenía permanentemente en Hiroto— . En serio hermano, terminarás con el labio partido.

—¡Huy, huy! ¿De repente te creció el coraje?

—Escucha, es mejor que no juegues a eso, porqué si me jodes, acabaremos mal —con paso lento comenzó a aproximarse al líder y al hallarse más cerca, se atrevió a posar su mano sobre su hombro, mientras que admiraba al muchacho taheño. Akio únicamente compuso una sonrisa torcida e hipócrita que deseaba que el de cabello cetrino saliera de su vista antes de que ese improvisado "acuerdo de paz" caducara.

—Lárgate de una jodida vez —sonó su voz en medio de las miradas que intercambiaban los otros dos.

Aunque no era el único a esperas de que Ryuuji se marchara. Si por Hiroto fuera, no le hubiera permitido ni asomar las narices.

Al fin el apolíneo salió de aquella habitación donde no era muy bien recibido y desde ese día, transcurrieron al menos 168 horas. Durante ese tiempo Midorikawa había atosigado al hijo de Seijiro para hacerle cambiar de parecer con respecto a su propuesta de sexo sin compromiso. No obstante, como ya es sencillo de imaginar, no había logrado nada. El muchacho era fiel en sus decisiones, no cedería con facilidad y ni un huracán lo movería de esa burbuja de orgullo en la que estaba encerrado.

Al menos charlar con él resultaba más simple.

En la sal de pool, se encontraba una vez más siguiendo los pasos del pálido. En ese lugar la luz era escasa, como los últimos rayos del sol. Las mesas de juego eran alumbradas por un estilo de lámpara fluorescente adherida al techo y la música concordaba con ese cuadro de oscuridad y latas de Red Bull vacías. De todas la entidades de la universidad, además de la pandilla, Aki Kino, Haruna Otonashi y Natsumi Raimon tenían una conversación significativa.

**—Ryuuji y tú lucirían bien juntos —comentó la de cabello ultramar hacia Kino, quien al oír dichas ocurrencias, soltó una risotada.**

**—Yo creo que Midorikawa es diferente, ya saben, creo que le gusta la porronga —ante el comentario de Natsumi aumentaron las risas de las chicas.**

**—No, Ryuuji es un idiota. Su cerebro es tan diminuto como su miembro, ¿por qué creen que no lo ha hecho con ninguna? —por último se burló la castaña. Junto a ella, las demás extendieron el dedo más pequeño de su mano.**

Lo que ellas ignoraban, sin embargo, es que a corta distancia se hallaba el apolíneo y que dichos comentarios habían agraviado su hombría.

_**«Don't **__**fret **__**precious**__** I'**__**m **__**here**__**, **__**step **__**away **__**from **__**the **__**window.**_

_**Go back to sleep.**_

_**Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,**_

_**See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do.»**_

—¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentas cómo contrajiste clamidia, zorra estúpida? —habló para si mismo el principal injuriado— . Además preciso concentración y algo de creatividad para que se me pueda parar.

Hiroto —a su lado— cargaba un taco de billar. Era evidente que no le importaba la palabrería del muchacho. Caminó alrededor de la mesa de pool en busca de su mejor ángulo y detrás le seguía Ryuuji sin parar de dialogar. Inclinó su cuerpo y miró al frente como creando una línea imaginaria que seguiría la bola jugadora al ser golpeada.

—Por favor, ya cierra la maldita boca —le dijo hastiado.

—Cuando me invade el deseo, pienso en ti y me imagino lo que estaría haciéndote en ese momento —al caer la mirada de Hiroto sobre Midorikawa, (quien únicamente conservaba una sonrisa ladina como un donjuán) torció el gesto de forma despectiva y a su vez, tornó los ojos en otra dirección.

**_«Go back to sleep  
Go back to sleep Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums_**

**_[Go back to sleep]  
[Go back to sleep]_**

**_Counting bodies like sheep_**  
**_To the rhythm of the war drums_**

**_[Go back to sleep ]_**  
**_[Go back to sleep]_**

**_Counting bodies like sheep  
To the rhythm of the war drums.»_**

¿Qué si la noche sería larga? Probablemente, pero lo cierto era que Ryuuji junto con sus atosigamientos, se habían convertido en un tipo de compañero fiel, claro que el interés movía al muchacho de arriba a abajo y adonde fuera Hiroto.

Seguro mi público ha de aburrirse con mi infinita insistencia, pero bien, un día Jean De La Fontaine dijo: _**"A menudo encontramos nuestro DESTINO por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo".**_

**«I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and all your demons  
I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason  
I'll be the one to protect you from your enemies and your choices son  
They're one in the same, I must isolate you…  
Isolate and save you from yourself…»**

_**Está escrito...**_

_**Música: "Counting Bodies Like Shepp To The Rhythm Of The War Drums" by A Perfect Circle.**_

* * *

**RECORDATORIO:**

**Los sucesos adjuntos a éste fanfic, es solo ficción, una simulación de la realidad. Fue creado solo para recrear y sin ninguna intención de lucro. NO es la intención del autor alterar los personajes presentados aquí. **


	5. Capítulo 5

**ADVERTENCIA**

**El contenido de este fanfic puede incluir: lenguaje vulgar, contenido sexual, violencia y/o puede resultar ofensivos para terceros. Por ende, se requiere un público calificado como M+16.**

* * *

_**Desde el corazón.**_

**Capítulo 5.**

_**«Robert K. Merton, Eerving Goffman, Peter Blau, **_

_**Herbert Marcuse, Wright Mills, Pierre Bourdie, **_

_**o Niklas Luhman; fueron algunos de los sociólogos más destacados del siglo XX.**_

_**¿Y qué es la sociología? Técnicamente, se encarga de mi comportamiento y su comportamiento con respecto al entorno social.»**_

Fueron esas algunas de las palabras del instructor con respecto a la clase de sociología, una de las escasas asignaturas que compartían Ryuuji y Hiroto.

Esa mañana la pandilla se hallaba a las afueras de la universidad. El de cabello verde en efecto, hacíase presente con todos ellos. Palabras necias, tales eran las mofas que recibía de sus compañeros a causa de su apariencia matutina. Sólo llevaba el cabello suelto y su gorro de punta para ellos; no obstante su virilidad y feminidad habían participado en una contienda extremista y salvaje, de la cual, la última de aquellas cualidades había sido la vencedora.

Aún así, el muchacho conserva grandes dotes de Adonis. La feminidad no era un defecto, ni mucho menos lo alejaba de su atractivo y perfección. Incluso aquel "dios" hubiese muerto de celos y no capturado en la mandíbula de un jabalí.

Cerca de la manada, y no muy lejos del establecimiento de enseñanza, llegó a Midorikawa una imagen que en primer instante, logró que en su mente, surgieran miles y miles de deducciones. Comenzó a acercarse a la "aparición" (por que si bien, poca diferencia tenía con un fantasma). Él era una copa rebosante de vino, una gota más lo llevaría a perder la cordura. Estaba disgustado, ya que a unos cuantos metros, reclinada a un vehículo Mercedes Benz, se hallaba su progenitora: el mayor de sus demonios y a la vez lo único que no harmonizaba en los matices perfectos de su vida. La formidable combinación de chicas, fiestas y monotonía.

Ella lo miró y en ese instante, supo que no sería sencillo relacionarse con él. Luego le quitó la mirada y esperó hasta que se le aproximara lo necesario.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fueron las primeras palabras articuladas por el muchacho con el autentico despego que el tiempo le había acumulado.

—¿Puedo hablarte? —le preguntó ella con el mayor recato; pero de su descendiente no recibió otra respuesta que un ligero frunce. Cansada de sus caprichos, en reacción consecutiva, negó y se adentró a su vehículo—. Sube al auto —decretó.

Empero el receptor la contempló impávido. Sin mover ninguna extremidad. Pronto giró el cuello atrás para ver a sus camaradas, que aún le esperaban desde el mismo punto de partida. Pensó en regresar junto a ellos, con su gente. Mas nuevamente retornó la mirada a ella y no tan convencido de sus propias percepciones, optó por acatar los deseos de su madre.

Una vez dentro del coche, ella los guió a una cafetería de Starbucks. Claro que postrecillos y una taza de té no reparaba los años que había permanecido apartada del muchacho, ni mucho menos sus errores del pasado. Eso lo sabía; pero tenía la oportunidad en sus manos de intentarlo. No puedes perder nada, si no tienes nada.

Sin embargo Ryuuji —y su casi "egoísta" desdén a los sentimientos de su progenitora— se había asentado frente a ella con el rostro lleno de amargura.

No le había hablado palabra, ni siquiera había acariciado la taza de café que se hallaba en la mesa de madera nogal. En un local que además de vender bebidas calientes, ofrecer libros, CD, música y películas, el adonis no alzaba los ojos hacia su compañera.

Y es que tras haberle dejado en abandono, su progenitora se había convertido en una persona distante a él. Había construido con sus propias manos un escudo invisible y resistente de norte a sur, este u oeste. A ciencia cierta, creía que la mujer no era digna de su perdón, por que bien, ni aún el gorrión es capaz de desamparar a su polluelo a la merced de la oscuridad y los peligros nocturnos, sino que se aleja por momentos breves en busca de pequeñas semillas. Luego regresa a guarecerse junto a él y lo alimenta al pico. No obstante a causa de perderse su infancia, fue ella quien formó a un buitre narcisista y ahora aquel ave de rapiña aguardaba impasible por desorbitarle los ojos.

Y como en un pozo abismal y mudo, en el que súbitamente sus aguas se ven agitadas, así de inesperado fue para él, oír a la mujer diciéndole:

—Ryuuji, córtate el cabello —con voz de súplica. Pero el aludido no se estremeció de misericordia sino que se abismó en meditaciones y remembranzas, como si el asunto no fuese con él. A raíz de ello su progenitora resopló y retomó su postura—. Deberíamos hacer esto una vez más y aprovechar el tiempo juntos. La situación entre él y yo no tiene que afectarnos.

—¡Santo dios! —exclamó su dialogante de modo irónico y esbozando una sonrisa mordaz. Luego movió la cabeza mostrando desaprobación y habló:—. No me conoces.

De la boca de su madre no salió vocablo más, por que viendo en su rostro lo abstraído que se encontraba, calló también en una pensamiento unánime de reflexionar. Ella lo admiró en mudez. Cuán desarrollado estaba su muchacho: fuerte e inamovible cual roble que crece a la cumbre de una colina y le alimentan la luz del día y la brisa. Que alucinante era que de una minúscula semilla germinara semejante quercus, el mismo que ahora parecía conocer el universo hasta el final.

Tras un mutismo profundo y alargado, Ryuuji prosiguió con aquella entonación de ironía y dureza

—Tu muñeca no salió de la caja hoy. ¿No está herido? —de quien hablaba era el cónyuge de su madre. Un tipo que bien podía ser su hermano mayor —con una diferencia de ocho años— y que en otra ocasión lo golpeó en presencia de su actual compañera, con una intensidad temeraria, que aún siendo tan grande, no abarcaba el rencor que le dedicaba y su madre estaba en consciente conocimiento. A pesar de, no ansiaba otra cosa más que el adonis aceptase su felicidad, aunque esta estuviese pendiendo de las manos de un pobre mamarrachos. Y para consumar por completo ese nido de amor y gozo, de su bolsa extrajo un sobre de una tonalidad ambarina que asemejaba al auténtico oro y deslizó por todo la mesa hasta topar con los dedos de su descendiente, quien al verlo le dedicó un frunce de recelo. Observó fijo el rostro de su compañera que conservaba marcas de un tipo de expectación urgente, como si aquella nueva no pudiesen aguardar más y en consecuencia, no tuvo otra que escudriñar el contenido de dicho sobre.

Maldito era el destino que a sus ojos les dio la oportunidad de admirar, recién impresa, la invitación al desposorio de su madre para contraer matrimonio (por vez segunda) con su "príncipe" gilipollas. Tenía la idea de que la vida lo abría de piernas y le ensartaba el miembro por puro gusto, que además, el retorno de su madre traía bajo las mangas un puñado de decepciones y malas nuevas. De la ira le subió la temperatura al rostro.

—Es una maldita broma —masculló al concluir su lectura.

—Lo que sea que tengas para ese día, puede esperar. Quiero que estés ahí, nada es más importante... —le sonreía a esperas de que el muchacho se regocijara junto a ella; no obstante entre más decía, Ryuuji se negaba a escuchar otra palabra sobre el asunto.

—Vete al diablo —la interrumpió escabrosamente y acto seguido se levantó impasiblemente de la mesa, causando un sonido vulgar y estrepitoso en el local. Su madre sintió una marca de bochorno sobresalir en su rostro; pese a la escena de niño malcriado por la que el adonis la hacía pasar y pensó que él hubiese sido un niño más reservado si de pequeño le hubiera dado unas cuantas palmadas en el trasero.

No mucho después, ella también salió de la cafetería. Estando fuera el muchacho la admiró reclinado en su auto, teniendo fe en que terminara ese encuentro.

Silencio y nada más que eso hubo de camino; pero en ocasiones cuando acarreando el vehículo de regreso a la universidad, echaba miradas furtivas a la estatura de Ryuuji, quien ocultaba su rostro que de indignación era. Otra vez se maravilló de lo agrandado que estaba su niño, y es que había como entrado en un sueño mientras los años transcurrían para Midorikawa. Siendo honestos el mayor pecado de la mujer habría sido regresar a la vida del joven y de forma incauta esperar que éste le abriera los brazos de par en par.

Arribando a la facultad el adonis salió de su auto y asomándose en la vidriera del Mercedes, su mirada encarnó el vocablo: _aflicción._

—Mira, tu mejor opción es permanecer lejos —le dijo—

Su madre sintió llevar un peso encima, una estaca que se le había atravesado en el tragadero y apenas le permitía hablar. Así de doloroso era para ella el rechazo de su hijo unigénito. Asintió un par de veces a lo que éste le comunicó y con esfuerzo su última plegaria fue que se cuidara, anhelando que se topara con una suerte excepcional.

De ese modo el automóvil corrió frente al pelicetrino alejando a su madre nuevamente, esa distancia entre ambos entes era necesaria y acogedora. Sin embargo el corazón de Ryuuji habíase turbado irremediablemente, y las olas ásperas correspondientes a sus emociones, colisionaban con los escollos de su mente, sin parar de recriminarle la indiferencia fría con que se había dirigido a ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veía inmutado, inquieto y abstraído.

Pero se enfadaba al imaginar a su madre desposándose con la muñeca ésa. Para él no significaba otra cosa que el matadero al rojo vivo, el mismo al que ella se dirigía por voluntad propia. ¡Que idiota!

Luego tuvo una visión en la que preveía la angustia que su otro progenitor sufriría al enterarse de aquella noticia que no podía asemejarse más que con un dolor agudo en el hígado.

Su mano fue empuñando con fuerza el embellecido sobre portador de infortunios. Si era ese el pase dorado a las nupcias de su progenitora no tenía deseos de conservarlo, ni de presentarse por esos lares.

Alzó los ojos y chocó su mirada casualmente con el pelirrojo, que de un semblante sereno y mirada absorta, recién lo atisbaba. Su antiguo trayecto era hacia el residencial, pero ahora se había detenido a observar la intranquilidad que dejaba relucir el rostro de la celebridad, quien no hizo más que despedir el resto de la tarjeta ambarina.

Las estrellas oscurecieron de manera que cualquier viajero en la vía láctea hubiese perdido el rumbo. En el cielo hubo silencio de silencios. Todo el universo había suspendido su curso natural tan sólo para admirar el encuentro de dos polos opuestos que danzaban en órbitas dispares.

Tras haberse paralizado Hiroto hizo un escrutinio rápido a toda la figura de Ryuuji, luego prosiguió con su ruta.

El adonis por su parte extendió un ápice más su inmovilidad, no obstante viendo al pelirrojo andar, comenzó a seguirlo.

Con un ligero trote alcanzó el paso del holgazán y él lo vio con una curiosidad indeclarable, por que el muchacho presentaba una irregularidad perceptible. Luego, al tanto que el hijo de Seijiro apartaba la mirada, el adonis sonrió de una forma muda e imperceptible mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos: cigarros y un encendedor.

El humo empezó a hacer su aparición como una intangible nuble blanca mientras deambulaban y en un santiamén Midorikawa le daba al cigarrillo una calada profunda, de esas que alivian cualquier turbación. Soltó una fumarada amplia y ofrecióle a Hiroto participar del vicio. Acompañado por un aire de descuido, el taheño tomó el tabaco y trató de imitarlo dándole un extenso suspiro.

Fumar lucía sencillo para él, ¿saben? Empero fue cuestión de un tris para que comenzara a asfixiarse, pues sentía que en su garganta había iniciado un incendio forestal. Carraspeó un poco de forma oculta, para que no se descubriera su carencia de práctica. Viendo Ryuuji la imagen del muchacho, extendió la palma en busca del cigarrillo al tiempo que reía.

—Dame eso —le dijo y aún carraspeando el receptor le hizo entrega del tabaco. Habiendo recibido dicho objeto le dio un jalón y continuó sonriendo a causa de la actitud osada e incauta de su compañero. Sin embargo él no veía con ojos agradables la burla de Midorikawa. La cuestión es que cada momento al lado suyo era una bomba de tiempo que amenazaba con explotar de imprevisto, por lo que le miró fijo y luego se estampó la palma en medio del rostro.

—Estúpido, hijo de perra —concluyó. Al instante Ryuuji lanzó su cigarrillo y deslizó los ojos hacia el emisor de tal agravio.

—No me digas hijo de perra —alegó de forma inalterada. Lo que generalmente hubiese ofendido a quienes piensan que con una madre no se puede jugar. Estando tan sosegado suspiró hasta lo más profundo del alma—. En fin. ¿Te gusta Starbucks? —prosiguió en un tono pretencioso.

Iniciaba como de costumbre las cortas charlas que entablaba con Hiroto, quien conocía de inicio a fin la rutina de la joven celebridad, por lo que transfiguró su semblante a uno de hastío.

—No —contestó desinteresado—. ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

—Creí que querías hablar. Mira, tú y yo tenemos cosas en común.

—¿Qué? ¿Cagar?

—No creo que lo sepas —al finalizar de hablar, escudriñó de pie a cabeza al pelirrojo. Viéndole al rostro presionó su labio inferior entre sus dientes de manera lasciva, en un mensaje subliminal en el que le mostraba la incontinencia sexual que en él había despertado.

Aquello fue captado por su dialogante de modo instantáneo. […] Una noche Haruya y el resto de la manada, salieron no muy lejos del residencial.

En la oscuridad, los vientos ruidosos veraniegos arrastraban un sinfín de hojas secas, que luego daban origen a pequeños vorágines. Dentro de tanta calma se oían los vehículos transcurrir lejos de las fronteras que dividían la vida caótica de residentes universitarios con el exterior.

Ocurrió entonces que el diablo de la bandada comenzó a hacerle bromas al bufón. Bromas rotundamente pesadas; pero el público reía complacido. Después de una serie de burlas, Hiromu se dispuso a abalanzarse al pelirrojo para jugar igual a las crías de un león.

Mientras tanto Hiroto había terminado de jugar con su PSP y ahora poníase en pie para salir de su alcoba. Sin embargo antes regresó por su libro de liderazgo.

Una mujer fue quien mordió el fruto prohibido en el edén y fue también una mujer la que distrajo al líder de los asuntos de la manada. Se tomó un tiempo para examinar cualquier detalle en ella y a causa de esto, olvidó el cigarrillo que en mano tenía, el cual había producido una especie de ceniza. Después de un tiempo, esta cayó en uno de sus dedos, produciéndole al instante una pequeña quemadura.

Mientras tanto Hiroto bajaba la ancha escalinata del residencial.

Osamu vio de reojo al macho alfa maldiciendo al aire.

Estaba tan aburrido como los otros.

Luego echó una ojeada al de cabello verde que se ubicaba a su diestra y él al sentirse observado, deslizó la mirada hasta dar con Saginuma. Luego se rascó su pequeña y respingada nariz y quiso regresar al residencial, pero al verle el cabecilla, corrió para persuadirlo de quedarse un rato más.

Mientras tanto Hiroto caminaba por el paseo del residencial y lo siguiente que debía hacer era elegir un sendero. Diestra o siniestra: cualquiera que tuviera una visión apetecible.

No obstante su selección, no lo llevó más que a conocer el escarnio.

Hiroto tomó el recorrido equivocado en el cual, la manada y su líder se hallaban mal gastando el tiempo.

Al pasarse el hijo de Seijiro por ahí, Nagumo deambuló precipitadamente en pos de él. Parecía por comparación, a un lobo escuálido y marcado por el hambre corriendo tras su presa. Luego al hallarse frente a frente con el muchacho, lo tomó por los hombros y en su rostro dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Oigan, yo a éste lo he visto —dijo el depredador a su manada sin emancipar de sus garras al pobre cordero. Y en un aullido su grey de idiotas comenzaron a aproximarse uno a uno al redor de Haruya y el taheño. Sin embargo la presa intentó continuar con su paso, a lo que la fiera contestó empujándolo continuamente—. No, no, no —carcajeó como demente. Lo juegos previos con su víctima, antes de la matanza, eran de su agrado.

De pronto vio los ojos del pálido y sintió que mil demonios lo poseían en cuerpo y alma. Y es que Hiroto lo veía peor que a los restos que son echados a los puercos: con repugnancia y desdén—. ¿Quieres golpearme pendejito? Vamos inténtalo —lo desafió y su dialogador, instintivamente, enarcó el cejo.

—Oye, olvídate del chico —intervino el de cabello castaño con una mueca que podía pasar como compasión. Pero Nagumo no quiso oír consejo.

—Calla —fue su respuesta y nadie volvió a decir más.

Por su parte, Akio no iba a levantar ni un dedo en defensa de su compañero de cuarto. Estaba interesado en la respuesta del novato y en sus destrezas. Lo más divertido era ser un espectador de tan brutal iniquidad. Sonrió de medio lado.

—Quítate del maldito camino (habló súbitamente el holgazán). No soy a quien tienes que masturbar para conseguir drogas. ¡Rayos! Son unos hijos de puta —y echó un escrutinio a cada uno de ellos que estaban en los contornos de él y Haruya, quien lucía en una mezcla indefinida de aversión y como dando un grito mudo de indignación. El resto de la manada tampoco articuló una sílaba, a excepción de Osamu. Pues siendo el único, ardía cual leño alimentado por las llamas de la ira. Y abriendo los labios expuso:

—¿En dónde están tus bolas? No puedes hablarme así —finalizó soltando un espumarajo al suelo. Luego arrugó el entrecejo y sacó el pecho como un gallo en batalla.

Pobre corderito indefenso que fuiste a parar en las garras de un puñado de fieras hambrientas. Después de ser bestialmente liquidado, tu carne será repartida entre los miembros de la manada. Volverá locos tu sangre a tus depredadores y no se cansarán hasta quedar satisfechos. Te devorarán vivo.

En noche de vientos turbulentos y caza inesperada, el orgullo de una presa débil luchaba en contra del miedo al escarnio. Ryuuji no lo sabía con certeza, pero su voz salió en amparo al pelirrojo para posponer su golpiza.

—¿Te sientes especial, pedazo de imbécil? —le dijo a Osamu. Contempló a su receptor a esperas de alguna contestación; pero éste igual a un perro que no muerde, ni siquiera aulló. En contraste a su mirada, que era como una daga recién afilada ansiando atravesar un sinfín de veces la piel del adonis. Pese a aquel mutismo que le provocaba disgusto, Midorikawa deslizó los ojos al diablo de la pandilla—. Y Haruya, no vuelvas a decir una mierda como esa, o seré yo quien golpee tu estúpida cara —el taheño se entumeció en su lugar y presionó la mandíbula furibundo.

—¡Trae tu maldito trasero aquí para que pueda patearlo! —vociferó. Los demás (incluso Hiroto) sólo fueron espectadores de como el pelicetrino obedecía de forma inmediata, diciendo:

—No harás nada, grandísimo idiota —en medio de ambos pelirrojos se colocó.

No obstante ni uno de los presentes logró inferir sus intenciones al enfrentar a uno de los suyos.

Para Haruya fue la llama que lo hizo encender como un explosivo. Dos frente a uno no era algo favorable para él.

Enfurecido miró fijo al culpable del altercado, que estaba tras Ryuuji, el mismo que en ese momento representaba un problema a la hora de ir en contra del holgazán; empero conseguiría aunque fuese arrancarle un pelo carmín.

Cuando el adonis advirtió la malicia en los ojos de luna ámbar, ladeó su rostro hacia atrás.

—Retrocede —le dijo a Hiroto. Se volvió y lo miró nuevamente, con más atención. El taheño con la mirada entre sorprendida y desconfiada, se retiró hacia atrás de manera parsimoniosa.

Viendo aquello, Nagumo se limitó a trazar una mueca de burla en su faz para contener la risa. Miró a Midorikawa de arriba a abajo y mofándose dijo:

—¡Oigan todos, Ryuuji es el maldito defensor de los perdedores! Amigo, no te hagas el héroe —teniendo los ojos posados en el pelicetrino movió la cabeza en denegación—. Deja que quite a éste jodido de mi vista, ¿de acuerdo? —rodó los ojos hasta descubrir a Hiroto e hizo un intento vacilante de acercarse. En consecuencia Ryuuji frunció el ceño y sucumbió a la ira, como quien no quiere ser ignorado.

—No vas a tocarlo —le reprendió dedicándole una mirada exigente. Haruya frenó sus intenciones en vista de que, antes de acometer al pelirrojo, tendría que pasar por encima del de cabello cetrino.

Y en medio de un público que no tenía ni voz ni voto en aquellos asuntos, el adalid conservaba un gesto extraño de indiferencia y fastidio, pese a las cosas que habían declinado y perdido el vigor original. Era hora de poner el control.

Comenzó a carcajear en el preciso momento en el que Haruya iba a emitir palabra y se encaminó a los tres pendencieros palmoteando un número reiterado de veces, y con cada palmeada parecía recoger la atención de cada uno de los ahí presente.

—¡Pero que idiotas! Jódanse los dos, iré por caramelos. Los que quieren, vengan conmigo —dijo Akio a toda la pandilla, que casi al instante empezaron a moverse al son de su orden.

Incluso Nagumo movió sus piernas para ir con su bandada. Con antelación observó especial y fijamente a Hiroto.

—Joder, vales mierda —objetó. Su mirada se deslizó por Ryuuji también y prosiguió con su andar, transitando justo al lado del cabecilla, quien estático en su lugar frunció los ojos al examinar al adonis y al hijo de Seijiro, sin tener idea que desde ese instante sus dominios quedarían desolados, que en su trono totalmente solo, escucharía el eco de lo que alguna vez fueron sus risas, y con un cáliz recogería las migajas de su tiempo próspero. Por que la misma vida se encargaría de pasarle la factura, como a deudor que evade impuestos.

Ya sobrevendrán esos días amargos para el líder: cuando pida de comer a sus caballeros y a su bufón y ellos le den vinagre en vez de pan. Por ahora, la incertidumbre y la tristeza parecen distantes.

Quedando a solas el muchacho holgazán y Midorikawa —una vez que el cardumen de salames se retirara— el último ladeó el rostro para observar al pelirrojo, quien sólo trazó una sonrisa desfigurada y a la vez desagraciada.

Después juntó sus cejas y con gesto de inseguridad rectificó la cabeza. Lo que lo había llevado a poner las manos en el leño por Hiroto fueron grandes y absurdos impulsos, pero lo hecho, estaba hecho y nada podía hacer para cambiarlo.

Suspiró hondo y acto seguido, se volvió al de cabello escarlata comenzando a andar mudo y sin apuro. Los ojos verdes lo escoltaron hasta cierto límite, luego resolvió seguirlo como un lobo persigue a otro en busca de un nuevo territorio.

—Que rollo tan loco, ¿no? —le dijo una vez a su lado.

Miró a su compañero, el cual tras soltar un intento de risa, se pasó por la comisura labial la lengua, dejando a la vista una perforación (de dos dados oscuros y puntos blancos) en dicha extremidad.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó al finalizar su ademán.

—Ayer cumplí diecinueve.

—Feliz cumpleaños —asintió viendo a Hiroto, quien imitó dicha acción como dándole las gracias de forma silenciosa.

No tenían ánimos de sacar a relucir lo recién acontecido; pero a ciencia cierta las circunstancias lo meritaban.

—Hombre, fuiste mi respaldo hace un momento.

El adonis apartó la mirada en un período de mili segundos y al deslizar nuevamente los ojos hacia su compañero los labios los tenía encorvados.

—¿Así suena un gracias tuyo?

Hiroto, como respuesta encogió los hombros sin confirmar si aquello era en verdad un reconocimiento para Ryuuji.

En un gran tiempo mientras andaban al derredor del residencial (sin desear volver ahí dentro), hubo un silencio confortable. Parecía como si sus mentes estuviesen conectadas y por vez primera concordaban con una cosa.

Sin embargo aquello fue cortado por la imagen que vino al adonis y era: Kii, quien estaba cerca, muy cerca. Más de lo que a él le agradaba, por lo cual se intranquilizó.

—Huy mierda —dijo volviendo el rostro hacia Hiroto con el propósito de eludir a la mayor de sus fanáticas. El hijo de Seijiro en cambio, compuso un gesto de incógnita e inconscientemente comenzó a escudriñar el entorno—. Lindo rostro, grandes tetas...

Y con aquella descripción la única pieza correcta que encajaba como en un rompecabezas, era la morena. Habiendo dado con la muchacha, retornó la mirada a Midorikawa al tiempo en que éste continuaba hablando.

—La otra noche dejé que me chupara la verga; pero no soy su pequeño juguete de sexo.

—Perra loca —agregó el holgazán con rastros de una diminuta sonrisa. Los ojos de su compañero llegaron a admirar dicho gesto y ese momento fue como monocromático y silencioso.

—Hablamos como gente civilizada —sonrió. En consecuencia Hiroto enserió sus facciones aún viéndole y pensó.

Pensó en el otro lado de la moneda que no conocía y que en ese instante se le mostraba tan de repente, por que si actuara de esa manera para toda la eternidad de seguro fuese su aliado.

Pensó también en la superficialidad tan molesta de su actual compañero, que la mayoría del tiempo, cuando charlaba con él, prefería ignorarlo. El chico era agradable si no hablaba mierda, o cuando no lucía estúpidamente igual a Akio. Es cierto, había algo diferente en él.

Ryuuji era lo más cercano a un amigo y desde ahora estaba en deuda con él. _**Le debía sus bolas. **_

_**Está escrito...**_

* * *

**RECORDATORIO:**

**Los sucesos adjuntos a éste fanfic, es solo ficción, una simulación de la realidad. Fue creado solo para recrear y sin ninguna intención de lucro. NO es la intención del autor alterar los personajes presentados aquí. **


End file.
